Songs with Happy Endings!
by AGirlHasAName
Summary: Jaime Lannister has a son: his name is Jon. Jaime also has a wife: her name is Ashara. He thanks Eddard Stark for it all. [CH10] / One-shots, AU.
1. Something to ease my pain

**This is completely different from everything I have written before. I had the idea of this story for so long and finally I wrote it!  
Lyanna/Jaime one-shot. I hope you will like it!  
Oh, and THANK YOU for reviews!  
I changed the title also. It is no longer 'I love our family', because I am going to write one-shots like this one. With happy endings of course!  
**

* * *

They were laying in bed in silence. With her head on his chest she listened to his steady breathing. His long fingers played with her brown hair. She sighed deeply. Jaime knew why she sought his presence that day so badly. It was the third anniversary of the Battle at the Trident. Where the Last Dragon had fallen. _Her_ Dragon.

Jaime has never heard Lyanna talking about Rhaegar Targaryen. But he saw her grey eyes light up or get misty every time when she wandered in the Red Keep cellars to look at the dragon skulls and when she delicately touched winter blue roses or looked at the silver ring with a ruby she thought no one knew about. Lyanna still loved her Prince. At that thought Jaime felt slight pang of jealousy. He wanted to laugh, he was jealous of dead man! Jaime tightened his hold on Lyanna's slim waist.

After Rebellion, Robert Baratheon got Lyanna Stark back and instantly married her. Though their marriage was not a happy one. His beloved Lyanna has not loved him back, which Baratheon fool could not see. He was blinded to see she suffered all these years of their marriage. 'I made you a Queen', he was always saying, 'I gave you everything you could wish for'. But it was not what she-wolf wanted. Lyanna once told Jaime 'I want to be back at Winterfell, at home with Ned and his wife and their children. I want to be free again'.

Their love affair began two years ago. Jaime guarded her chambers by the order of the foolish King. He saw how terribly lonely the Queen was. How she would not left her chambers after Robert's visits almost every night. So Jaime decided he would try to make her _happy_. He did not want to be indifferent how he was with Queen Rhaella. He even decided that when he would hear her cry or scream during King's visit he would beat that oaf senseless. Jaime wanted to take care of her when she was becoming quieter every day. He excused it as a remedy for Rhaegar Targaryen. He once had failed him, sending Elia and her children to death. Or maybe he wanted to forget about Cersei and her marriage to Edmure fucking Tully.

They were both alone. He started taking her for walks, especially the Godswood. It reminded her of the North. She never prayed. She just sat on the bench or knelt near the Weirwood tree. He would threw japes to cheer her up, firstly Lyanna just looked at him indifferent, but after some time he would got tiny smile from her, sometimes even lovely big smile which reached her eyes.

Then Queen Lyanna discovered she was pregnant. Few days of silence passed and she was happy again. She spent almost all of the time reading out loud in the library or softly singing some old songs and lullabies to her growing belly. She would visit cellars and touch dragon skulls softly whispering, caressing her stomach. It was _Jaime_ who first felt small kicks of her child. He remembered when they sat in the Godswood, away from prying eyes. He was amusing her with new gossips from the court, when she suddenly groaned and placed her hand on her large stomach. He was scared for a few moments, but then she laughed. Sweet, cheerful laugh escaped her lips and her dark grey eyes brightened. Lyanna beckoned him, took his hand and placed it on her belly. Jaime widened his emerald eyes and laughed when he felt baby kicking. They stared into each other eyes, laughing. It was enough for Jaime Lannister to feel affection for Lyanna Stark.

After she had given birth to Jon, First of His Name, she spent all her time focused on the child. Jon Baratheon was premature. Born in the seven moon of pregnancy. Weirdly he was not sick nor little as he should be according to Maester Pycelle. Jon was healthy and big with good lungs, ideal for his screams when Robert Baratheon was close. Sweet pup, as she called little Jon, was all Stark; dark brown hair and dark grey eyes. When Lyanna recovered from her childbed, Robert showered her with gifts. Flowers, gowns, jewelry, books, everything. Drunk King kissed her proudly in front of everyone during the feast in honor of little Jon and she smiled politely at him when he stopped, averting her grey eyes to the stony floor.

It was that kiss when Jaime Lannister felt rage pulsing through his veins. His emerald eyes glaring daggers at the King. He discovered he fell in love with the she-wolf. Young Lion thought he would never love anybody but Cersei. He and his twin sister came together to this world, they shared a womb, they were meant to be together. But it all crashed down when they grew up. Lyanna Stark was like fresh air for him. She was beautiful and smart, firm and funny. She was loving and caring. That two traits Cersei lacked. Cersei was more obsessive than loving and she was not caring, not even in a little bit. Lyanna Stark was complete opposite of Cersei Lannister.

Jaime avoided Lyanna. He asked Ser Barristan to guard her chambers. He was afraid of his feelings. Over the past two weeks after the feast, he dreamed of her. Her brown wavy hair, grey eyes, kissable pink mouth, fair and delicate skin, her slender body, her sweet laugh and sincere smiles. He started to understand why The Last Dragon fell for that woman.

Lyanna cornered him one day. She demanded explanation of his absence. When he was silent she started hitting his golden armour and yelling at him, calling him a child and an idiot. Jaime laughed at her, because she was right. He was an idiot. A fool in love, he called himself and then he pulled her smaller frame to his chest and dropped a butterfly kiss on her rosy lips. Then he kissed her deeply. She was dumbfounded first, but she kissed him back with the same force, tousling his golden hair with her hands. She tasted like wild strawberries and smelled like blueberries and orchids. A lion in love with a wolf.

Then they sought each other more often than they should. Secret meetings, smiles, looks. It was all exciting. Until gossips reached Robert Baratheon's ears. He questioned her one day if she was faithful to him. She answered him with solemn Stark face, that she was and opened his chamber's door, passing his whores, turning only one time, sending him a sardonic smile. Next time they were more careful.

Jon was growing up and Lyanna was more than happy that Robert was absent in his life. The King was busy whoring, drinking and hunting. Lyanna spent most of her time with sweet pup, showing him the world and promising him trip to Winterfell when he would be older. Surprisingly in Jaime's presence she was calling Jon a Stark. Never a Baratheon. It was like she wanted to forget that Robert was his father.

Jon's babbling involved a lot of giggling and drooling. His first word was 'mama' as Lyanna round and round repeated it to him. His next words were 'wolf', sounding more like ' 'olf', 'food', 'pee'. But when he said 'papa' and it was directed to Jaime, Lyanna froze along with him. She quickly took Jon in her arms and tried to explain that Jaime was no papa to him, but little Jon still reached his arms towards Jaime crying 'papa' with a grin. The Young Lion exited his Queen's chamber with a smirk on his face. He liked little pup more and more with each passing day.

Another year passed and they still acted like adolescents. Hiding in the abandoned chambers, meeting in the Godswood in the moonlight. Yet they had to be careful. The Red Keep had little birds singing pretty songs.

That night King drank too much, as always, and slept in his chambers in deep drunken slumber. Jaime was glad. Robert finally left Lyanna alone. She was all Jaime's that night.

"Sometimes I wish I had died with him at the Trident." Lyanna whispered, her voice gentle. Jaime was taken aback by her confession. She has never talked about _him_. "I ran away with him to be free from Robert. And here I am. Feeling like a prisoner in my own home." She laughed bitterly. Jaime felt trickle of tears running down his chest. It pained him to see her like that. Broken and helpless. Lyanna continued. "I accepted the situation, but I outsmarted him. I outsmarted the King!" She giggled and Jaime narrowed his eyes. Was she going mad? He thought. "And no one knows. Not even you, Jaime. I dropped you some hints, you know." She looked up at him with her big grey eyes and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" Jaime questioned and felt uneasy by her behavior. She laid her head again on his chest and started making patterns on his skin.

"It was after my Rhaegar left me and set off to the riverlands to fight." Lyanna began again, her head lost in memories. Jaime tried to ignore her words 'my Rhaegar' and listened to her. Maybe she needed that, she needed to ease her pain. "I waited for him at the Tower of Joy. I was growing impatient, there was no news. Anything to ease my waiting. Ser Arthur was my only friend there and he knew first. One moon after Rhaegar left I discovered I was with child." Lyanna paused waiting for his reaction. Jaime was only more confused.

"When I found out that my Dragon was killed by Robert, I thought I might lose the child from my grief. I cried, all days and all nights. I was _pathetic_." She spat. "The Seven Kingdoms was in war because of me. Because of our foolish love innocents died. My father died. My brother died… I fell in love with a married man, whose marriage was falling apart. We were both lost, but when our hands touched for the first time it was like we found ourselves. If I had to turn back the time, I would do the same. Because love makes fool of us." Lyanna paused and licked her lips, she wiggled restlessly in bed.

"I was carrying Little Dragon under my heart and I decided I would do everything in my power to keep him or her alive. Almost one moon passed and Ned came to take me from Dorne. I was scared of his judging eyes, but I did what I did and I would suffer the consequences. Ned was disappointed, but he was happy to have me back." She smiled a little. Jaime knew Eddard Stark loved his sister as strongly as she him. They were like a wolf pack, Lyanna once said. "Robert married me immediately as I came to the court. I didn't protest. I wanted to carry my plan out. I wanted my Little Dragon at his rightful place." Lyanna looked at him waiting for his reaction. Jaime understood then. He widened his green eyes. Jaime was proud of her. She was more cunning than they all thought.

"Firstly I was afraid that my plan would fail. What if the child would look like Rhaegar? Silver hair and purple eyes. I remembered that Robert's grandmother was a Targaryen. There was a chance that the child would take after his family ancestors. I came to him then, I said I was afraid that our child could take after Robert's grandmother and then what? He would kill her or him for resembling a Targaryen? He was conflicted, but Robert denied it and said he would love our child just the same. To my joy, Jon was all mine. He was always only mine." She smiled sweetly at Jaime. "I want Jon to be like his father. His true father. I promised my Rhaegar that I will avenge his death and that our child will sit on the Iron Throne like a true heir, not usurper." Firmness was hearable in her voice and there was a storm in her grey eyes. She sat on the bed, wrapping herself in a silken bed sheet.

Lyanna looked like a true goddess when moonlight illuminated her body. She sat proud and threatening, her brown hair cascading down her back to her waist. He was miserably in love with her, when she still loved her Dragon. Jaime even forgot about Cersei. Their letters were less frequent and more as a result of old love's duty. He admitted bluntly he did not miss her as once he thought he would be. Jaime was happy with she-wolf.

"But promise me Jaime." Lyanna whispered and pleaded him, firmly holding his calloused from sword hands. "You will help me. You will help me avenge the Last Dragon. You will help me raise Jon to be brave, intelligent, good, confident and loyal. Promise me if something will crash you will protect him. Promise me Jaime." She clutched his hand to her chest, her eyes wide now, waiting for his answer.

"I promise." I swear to my love for you Lyanna, he wanted to add. "I promise Lyanna." She gave him a radiant smile and kissed him long and passionately. Jaime would do everything for her. He was all hers.

"Jaime." Lyanna said his name like a prayer. He looked deeply in her grey eyes. Her beautiful eyes were dark and burning hot. She squeezed his hands intertwining their fingers, her slender and elegant, his long and strong. Lyanna closed her eyes for a moment, then gentle smile appeared on her face. Rosy lips opened and her words were like a spring-like wind. Warm and fine.

"I love you." Lyanna opened her grey eyes and Jaime's heart started beating rapidly. He was hers and she was his now.

"I have loved you for so long." Jaime whispered and they made love like never before. It was perfect, gentle and full of promises.

A wolf loved a lion. Jaime smiled because he was _her_ Lion.


	2. Who would have dreamt that?

**WeylandCorp4 asked about it, so here it is! Cersei/Ned one-shot!  
Thank you for your reviews, and thank you for following this story:)  
YOU'RE THE BEST!**

* * *

Cersei was playing on the bed with her little girl, while her husband watched them with a small smile on his lips. The sight of Cersei and Sansa soothed Ned's nerves. King's Landing was not a place Eddard Stark liked, he loathed the place. It was nothing more than a pit of snakes. Lies and schemes stank from every corner. A Stark family received the invitation to the capital due to the Tourney on Prince Raymont's first name day. King Robert insisted on coming in his letters to his old friend, they have not seen each other since Baratheon was crowned after Rebellion. Her husband was not eager to come, he said that Sansa was only three years old and she was definitely too young for such a long trip. Cersei got Ned to come eventually, explaining to him that she wanted to see her dear brother and aunt.

"You should go get boys. They probably tired Jaime and Tyrion out with their briskness." Cersei turned her emerald eyes towards Ned. Their sons met their uncles for the first time a few days ago and they were literally obsessive with Jaime and Tyrion. Robb even guarded King's chambers along with Jaime yesterday. Robert Baratheon laughed so hard, that he ordered seamstresses to sew him a white cloak.

"They make up for five years of absence." Ned laughed and tickled Sansa, whose laugh filled the chamber. Cersei rolled her eyes and slapped him playfully in the arm. Her husband gave her apologetic smile.

"Your wish is my command, my Lady. I go get our sons." Ned stood up, kissed Sansa's hair and exited their chambers sending Cersei a grin. She knew he would be in no hurry.

"Your papa can be so rude sometimes." Cersei muttered under her breath, looking at Sansa.

"But ladies cannot be rude, mama." Confused Sansa furrowed her eyebrows.

"But your father is no lady." Cersei laughed lightly while her daughter nodded convinced by her mother's words.

Cersei would have never imagined she would be so happy with Eddard. Sometimes she thought about sending her father a letter, where she thanks him for marrying her off to Ned.

Cersei Lannister wedded Eddard Stark during the Rebellion. Her father aligned himself with rebels. Initially Eddard Stark was not convinced about that, they were the Lannisters. Always cunning and plotting. Tywin Lannister as a proof for his loyalty, married his daughter off to a Stark. How furious Cersei was when her Lord Father told her about it. She had screamed at the top of her lungs in her bedchamber and cried hysterically, until aunt Genna came and calmed her.

It pained her that she couldn't say goodbye to her only love as Jaime was in King's Landing, protecting The Mad King. Her father sent her North only with aunt Genna, Tywin did not bother to be at his only daughter's wedding. She has became a Stark, taking a marriage vow in the Godswood in front of the Heart Tree. Then her husband left her with his seed in her belly and went South to war. Winterfell was unfamiliar and cold to her. Aunt Genna made that place tolerable, making Cersei aware that she was now Lady of Winterfell. She had a power. It was everything she had always wanted. When her aunt departed Winterfell she knew Cersei was at the right place.

Distrust from the Winterfell's household passed as she ruled the castle with her powerful female hand. Maester Luwin helped her making decisions and taught her thinking like a Northernmen. He also brought her through her pregnancy. The baby growing inside her made Cersei happy, but she felt like she was betraying Jaime. Jaime was the only one she loved, she missed him terribly and sometimes she wanted nothing more than lay in bed and cry. But Cersei was strong and determined to forget about her love to her twin brother. It only brought her pain and despair. She was able to do it. Cold and harshness of her new home made her skin thick. Cersei was a Lioness of the North.

Nine moons later Robb Stark was born. He came to the world screaming and kicking during one of the coldest nights. Cersei was overjoyed with her son. Robb made her days warmer and brighter, even though he gave her restless nights. Robb was just like his father; dark brown hair, long face and grey eyes, which sometimes flickered with green shade. She loved when he giggled every time when he saw her face or when she cuddled his little body feeling loved like never before. Cersei was glad that she has already given Eddard a heir. A Young Wolf.

Robb was two moons, when Eddard Stark got back home. He was not alone. He brought a bastard to Winterfell. Cersei was furious. _Honorable_ Eddard _dishonored_ her and he dared to bring a illegitimate son. He asked about her forgiveness. Firstly she would only glare at him, her emerald eyes burning with hatred. But then she understood. It was a war, he wanted to forget, maybe he was afraid that he would die and only woman's body would help him. Eddard didn't love her and Cersei didn't love him. They didn't even know each other. Thus she decided, she would forgive him, but she had one condition. Cersei hated compassion, she would not bear pity stares towards her because her husband was unfaithful.

Fortnight passed and she came to his office. It took a lot of her nerves, energy and humiliation to ask him about the bastard. Cersei asked him frankly if someone knew about his bastard. Her husband was speechless and confused. Eddard said no one, but Howland Reed from the Neck. She asked him if Reed would keep it a secret that the boy is a bastard. He nodded and waited for her explanations. Cersei said then with a firmness in her voice, ' _I cannot bear the thought that people would look at me with compassion that my Lord husband dishonored me and brought a bastard to my home. They would consider me as a weak woman. And I am not weak nor miserable. I am a Lannister. You have no idea how much it pains me to say it, but name the bastard as our own son. He and Robb are very alike. We could say that they are twins. You know that not every twins are identical, it could work. Write to Robert, write that your Lady wife bore you twins. Two sons whom name is Stark. Do it for me. Do it for your trueborn son, that in the future he would not feel ashamed of his unfaithful Father._ ' Eddard Stark looked guiltily at her and promised to do it.

Her father would laugh at her. Raising her husband's bastard as her own, but it would be worse if Tywin Lannister knew about Jon Stark. Disappointment and all fault would be on her side. Tywin would say that she was useless and could not even keep her husband in her bed. He would probably told her to kill the boy, whom she loved now as much as Robb. Maybe she was a weak woman, loving a bastard, but she could not look at him and blame him for what his father did. Funny thing was that Robb and Jon Stark truly looked like twins.

Cersei let Ned come to her bed three moons after he wrote to the King Robert. It was hard to accept that he dishonored her, it took her some time and he waited patiently. They both longed for other person's touch. It all happened when Robb started crawling. Cersei was so overjoyed that she left her sons with a nursemaid and quickly ran to inform Ned about their son's little success. She opened his office door and smiled at him widely. He was alone, going over some papers. Ned laughed when Cersei told him about Robb's crawling. She looked so happy and girlishly, she beamed with a pride. Ned kissed her cheek and she blushed. No one has kissed her since their last night before he went to war. She parted her pink mouth and stared at him with her emerald eyes. His eyes grey eyes darkened. Ned bent and kissed Cersei gently, but they saw it was not enough. The fire and longing burned inside them. Cersei realized that night that her husband was complete opposite of icy and grave man she once had thought him.

Robb and Jon had a great deal of energy. Cersei had a lot on her plate taking care of them. Before she had a chance to explain to them that they could not sit in the mud, they usually had already done that. Biting each other, toying with food and tugging her hair also came into the picture. Her sons were like wolves. Idea of having another child was impossible to Cersei while she had these two pups.

Maester Luwin confirmed her assumption. Cersei was with child. Ned was happy and eager at the news. He hugged her and kissed her deeply like never before. He strutted proudly through the Winterfell corridors. Cersei was glad her husband was with her during her pregnancy. She was amazed at his reaction when he felt the baby kicking for the first time. Cersei had no idea that man could be so joyful. Her father was cold and impassive, she only knew men like him and she thanked the Seven for a man like Eddard Stark was.

Sansa Stark had golden hair and emerald eyes. She was the loudest of her children and her birth was definitely easier than Robb's. Ned thanked her eagerly for giving him a precious daughter. Cersei refused to let her husband be in the chamber when she would deliver their baby. She did not want him to see the mess like birth was, but he stood next to her and held her hand while she was screaming and calling him names that it was his fault that she was pregnant. Ned despite being petrified, laughed out loud at her epithets towards his person. Looking at her husband holding carefully their daughter, she felt warm feeling spreading in her chest. Cersei knew something changed in her that day.

Eddard would spent his every free time with their children. Robb and Jon were so much alike, that it pained her sometimes that Jon was not her own son. The first time when he called her 'mother', Cersei burst into tears. Only Ned could calm her. She did not know why she had reacted like that. Perhaps she was shocked that she accepted Jon so quickly, that she loved motherless child and did not feel hatred towards him. She took care of him because she wanted to hold back that her husband humiliated her, but it boiled over into pure motherly love. She loved her family. Once selfish Lioness turned into protective She-wolf.

When Cersei told him that she loved him she was pregnant with Sansa. It slipped from her mouth accidentally. She was so sleepy and tried that when he put her to bed she kissed his neck and said these three words. The next day he looked smugly at her and she did not even know why. Cersei simply did not remember what she had said. When he made her aware that she confessed her love to him, she slapped him in the back of his head and said that he was talking nonsense. Utterly nonsense. Eddard Stark never laughed so hard in his live before. Ned knew that she loved him. Otherwise she would not sit with him in the Godswood pretending to pray.

Her sons ran into the room breathless. Cersei took Sansa in her arms and fixed Jon and Robb with a stare. They looked at her with big smiles, dirt visible on their clothes.

"Pray to tell me where have you been?" She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the door. Ned appeared in the their bedchamber holding Robb's torn cloak.

"Uncle Jaime and uncle Tyrion took us to the armory!" Robb exclaimed and Jon added. "And dungeons! We have seen dragon skulls, mom!"

"They are huge!" Robb said impressed.

"I assume you like your new uncles?" She smiled as they nodded. She bid maids to take boys to bath, her sons protested but one stern look from their father was enough to end discussion. Sansa yawned widely and stretched her small hands to hug her father around his neck.

"I want to go home, daddy." Sansa mumbled sleepily and wrinkled her nose. "It stinks here."

Cersei and Ned giggled. Indeed, King's Landing did not belong to the best smelling places. When Winterfell smelled like fresh and sharp air, the capital smelled of wine, sweat and horse piss. Cersei could not believe she once wanted to live here. She closed on her husband and stroked their daughter's back.

"Tomorrow we are going home." She assured her.

It was the first time when she thought of Winterfell as her home, not Casterly Rock. Because Winterfell was the place where she _belonged_. She had her pack of wolves there. Who would have dreamt that?


	3. One day he will fight for what is his

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I AM SO THANKFUL THAT YOU LIKE IT!**  
 **Here it is, another Ned/Cersei! Next story will be Lyanna/Rhaegar or Jaime/Ashara. I have already written both of the stories, but I am not pleased with a final result.**  
 **Enjoy!**  
 **REMINDER: My stories are AU, so characters might appear OC.**

* * *

Eddard Stark's face was sober when his wife paced around the room with an angry scowl. Cersei has been enraged since they had received a raven from King's Landing. Robert Baratheon made her blood boil. How dared he asks Ned about something like that. The worst thing was that her husband would fulfill his friend's wish.

"I will not sell my daughter to Dorne! Do you understand?!" Cersei screamed solidly at Eddard. His indifference towards her hurt her. He was ready to sacrifice their eldest daughter in the name of honor.

"Cersei, calm do…" Ned began but Cersei interrupted him. She stood with him face to face now. She was a tall woman, but Eddard still towered over her.

"No Eddard, I will not calm down. It is about our daughter! _Your_ daughter! Sansa is only ten years old. Marriage is not for her yet. You want to send her to snakes!" Cersei hissed, her emerald eyes burned with a fury. "Dorne hates us, Martells hate us. Despite that, you want to be a good, devoted friend to the Baratheon. But tell me, Ned, is Robert the same man you have once knew?"

"Do not start with that again Cersei." Her husband warned her. "I am not doing it for Robert, I am doing it for the _King_. It is a royal order."

"Listen, Ned. I do not care if it is a royal order or not. I do not care that the Crown needs an alliance. I am not sending Sansa to Dorne. They would kill her. They _will_ kill her, I know it. That bloody land full of sand _hates_ us. Why can't you understand it?!" She screamed hopelessly. Her husband acted like a stubborn fool.

"Stop being hysteric." Ned said coldly, his grey eyes held no emotions. "Do you think Dorne hates _us_? They hate Lannisters. They do not care for Starks. After what your father did you cannot blame her."

Cersei's blood turned cold. Her eyes burned with fury and tears. She did not want to cry in front of him. She was strong, she would not let him humiliate her family. Cersei smiled coldly at him. "Ah, _Lannisters_ , my _father_. As always dear husband you know everything. Only you have a right sense of honor. No one else. But tell me, darling, if my father had not killed those children, where would have your friend been?" She asked him and Ned glared at her. Finally, she saw emotion in his eyes. He was hurt. She did not care about it. She wanted him to feel just like her.

"Rhaegar's children could have rebelled against him, just like one day Viserys Targaryen will demand the Iron Throne. It is dragons right to rule the throne, not stags." Cersei smirked. She knew how her words affected her husband. "You are a Stark. You think yourself as an unstained man. Tell me, Ned, how honorable you were when you fucked other woman than your wife? And this sister of yours, it is all her fault. She caused the war. The Crown Prince preferred a Stark girl to Dornish Princess. Martells blame my family as well as yours."

"Enough Cersei." Ned said, his voice low and his eyes cold as nights in the North.

"Enough?" His wife hissed. "You blame me for what my father did and why do not you blame yourself for what your sister did? A foolish girl thought she could have played the Prince and Baratheon. She was…" Ned took her arms and shook her.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" He hissed venomously, his eyes full of rage. Cersei gave a strangled cry as his fingers buried in her skin painfully. "You know nothing! You can only judge the others, but never yourself. You can point someone's mistakes out, but what about you? It is _you_ that think yourself as an unstained. Never speak of Lyanna again. Do you understand?" Eddard asked her calmly, releasing her hurt arms from his firm grasp.

Cersei did not want to cry in front of him, to show him how much his words affected her. She turned her back to him and held her bruised arms. She bit her lip hard and reminded herself that she was a lioness. A she-wolf even.

"I am sorry, Cersei." Ned whispered muddled. When he tried to take her arm she shrugged his hand.

"Do not touch me." She said firmly. The last thing from him that she expected was a violence. He had hurt her. Physically and mentally.

"Cersei, please." He said powerlessly, his voice broke slightly. "I.. I am ashamed what I have done to you. I am so sorry. It is just that I cannot listen to you and your full of venom words about Lyanna. She was just a girl… She just wanted to be happy…" Ned said her name tiredly and she heard him stifling a cry. He sat on their bed with his head in his hands.

Cersei turned around hesitantly. Her husband took a deep breath and did not bother to hide his silent tears. Cersei felt her heart ached at his sight. He was a broken man. She felt that all this story with his sister and Rhaegar Targaryen was something more than just abduction.

She closed on him slowly and sat next to him. "Tell me. Tell me all the truth." She said softly and placed her hand on his shoulder. Ned took a deep breath and gave a throaty sound.

"I cannot Cersei… I promised her." He whispered, his grey eyes were conflicted. Cersei gripped his shoulder.

"Tell me Ned. You know you can tell me. I promise I will not judge you… or her, whatever you will tell me." She wanted him to speak. Cersei wanted to know the truth. She would demand the truth from him.

"I…" Ned looked in her eyes and felt like a traitor towards his sister. Forgive me, Lyanna, he thought and opened his mouth.

"There was no abduction, no rape, nothing wrong with their flight." Ned's voice was quiet and tired. Cersei listened to him with a narrowed eyebrows. "She loved him. She loved Rhaegar and he loved her. She was young and innocent… Lyanna did not want to marry Robert. She hated him. She wanted to be free and marry out of love. What a mad and silly dream in our times. She went willingly with him. They both risked everything just to be together. Do not blame her, Cersei. You once were a girl her age. She just wanted to be loved." Ned whispered the last words and a tear rolled down his cheek. Cersei wiped it and asked.

"But what have you promised her?" Cersei knew it was something more that he was not telling her. Her husband hated talking about his dead sister. Pain and sadness was always visible in his eyes. He found it hard to say even a word about her. He still mourned over his sister after eleven years.

"I promised her." Ned repeated, his voice shook a little. "I… She lay there on the bed full of blood. I could not look at her. She died in my arms and I could not save her." He cried silently and Cersei felt a tear rolling down her cheek. She hugged him tightly as she always did with her children when something bad would happen. "Why, Cersei? She was so young, so beautiful, so wild and innocent and the Old Gods took her from me. I saw life leaving her eyes. We were fighting a war for her and we could not even save her. It was all for nothing. But Cersei, her words still haunt me… They are everywhere. The worst is when I look at our son, Cersei. Every time when I look at him I see Lyanna… You do not even now how my heart aches, sometimes I feel like it would explode from the grief."

Cersei was speechless and confused. _What was he saying? Our son… Robb looked just like him, the same with Jon and little Rickon, Bran looked like Ned and her_ ; Cersei thoughts were trying to solve his words; _Or was it… Was it J…? He was not hers…. He would never be._

"Yes, Cersei. It is Jon." Ned looked at her heartbroken. Cersei narrowed her eyebrows and could not say a word. "He is not my son. Jon is Lyanna's son…. And Rhaegar's." Cersei felt lightheaded _. Jon… Her son… No, Cersei_ ; a small voice said in her head; _he was never yours. He is not even your husband's now._

"She died shortly after she gave birth to Jon. She knew that Robert would kill him if he knew that it was Dragon's son." He whispered and Cersei still looked numbly at him. He had lied to her all these years…

"I have to keep Jon safe, I promised her. I had planned to name Jon my bastard, but you refused. I am glad Cersei that you did that. Jon has a mother, he has a whole family, despite being an orphan…"

"When are you going to tell him?" Cersei asked suddenly. Ned shook his head. He knew her question. "No, Ned. You have to tell him. He has a right to know who he truly is."

"I cannot. Not now… I do not think I would ever be ready to tell him… He is _ours_." Her husband searched for any emotion on her face. Cersei looked at him determinedly.

"He _always_ will be ours, Ned." She said firmly and gripped his hand. "But he is a Young Dragon. Don't you understand? The Iron Throne is his by rights. We are raising the real King under our roof."

"Cersei…" Ned was afraid. Cersei was a Lannister after all. They have always wanted a power. He started regretting that he had told her about his secret.

"I know Ned." She smiled. "I am a lioness, but I am a she-wolf also. I protect my pack. I will not risk _our_ son's life to gain power." Cersei replied with a stern look. She was Jon's mother, it did not matter that he was not from her womb, she was raising him and it was Cersei who he called a mother. "But, Ned, we have to tell him someday. He needs to know."

"We will tell him, Cersei, one day." Eddard said tiredly. He knew his wife has already had a plan in her mind.

 _One day_ , Cersei thought hugging Ned, _One day he will fight for what is his. Jon will come for it. With fire and blood._


	4. I want you by my side

**Firstly,** I want to apologize for my long absence! I'm graduating from school this year(In Poland I'm in the third class of my secondary school(called 'liceum' in PL), I think in the UK it would be my.. sixth year? ) and I don't really have much time to write anything lately as I focus on studying now. I'm terribly sorry again!

 **Secondly,** I want to thank each one of you who reviewed this story! Receiving your reviews was such a heart-warming experience that I almost cried reading them! (I'm very sensitive person and I cry at almost every film, if you were my friend, you would hate watching movies with me…) Sooooo, I want to thank: **WeylandCorp 4, Mari Wollsch, Guest1, Basker, Guest2, Guest3, angie b, EveJHoang, Guest4, Guest5, Zagreb-girl and interesting.**

 **Basker:** Wow! Thank you so much for your reviews! While reading them you make me feel so proud of my stories! :) You've just put a really interesting idea in my mind, Jon and Sansa(Cersei's daughter as the Queen of Westeros, yeah, Cersei would definitely want that :D) I have to say I've never thought of that… I had completely different girl in my mind to marry her to Jon…. But actually Jon marrying Sansa is so much cooler XD Eh… sorry for the future spoiler!

 **Interesting:** I'm so sorry but I've decided not to rewrite my previous stories :( As I said I don't have much time now to do it but… Time will tell, perhaps during the holidays :)… Anyway…. Thank you so much for your honest review! I'm glad you've seen improvements! It means a lot for me!

 **So much love for Cersei and Ned :D I love them together and I really don't know why… My first fanfiction about 'Game of Thrones' was 'Lady Stark' by Jpena and I instantly fell in love with this pairing, even if I know that George R.R. Martin's Cersei would probably kill Jon than accept him and be a lovely mommy to him and she would kill Ned or something… But I don't care, Cersei and Ned are in my universe and I would do with them whatever I want :D Anyway, I don't even know why I always ship an unexpected pairings… I don't even know how I've made up Jaime and Ashara(I should update one-shot about them soon).**

 **Finally, Lyanna/Rhaegar one-shot! I love their tragic story and I wanted to make them both happy…. And I want Jon to have both parents! He's a poor boy in books and tv show, he obviously knows nothing :( That's why in this story Rhaegar is not married to Elia Martell and Lyanna… she's still engaged to Robert Baratheon, but soon she won't be. There is a certain silver-haired Prince on the horizon… :D**

 **Thanks to everyone who followed/favorited my story!**

 **PS. Good God, I've really written all of this above? I must be really in a high spirits today….**

 **… ENJOY!**

* * *

Lyanna ran through the wood. The dull sound of falling armour rolled around. The adrenaline rush made Lyanna run faster, she heard blood pulsing in her ears. They were tracking her. Her Lord father would be disappointed in her, shaming her family like that, playing a mocking knight. The Knight of the Laughing Tree perhaps was not a good idea as she first thought.

Lyanna heard approaching footsteps and panicked. Looking for a different path to run, she had not spotted a limb and stumbled against it, collapsing on the ground. Lyanna groaned quietly with pain, she split her knee when she fell, blood mixed with dirt. Fast footsteps approached her and took her by the elbow. She tried to wrench herself away, but person holding her only tightened its grip.

"Release me or you'll regret that you've ever touched me!" Lyanna said angrily and tried to kick the man. He was strong and only laughed at her pathetic attempts to run away. Struggling with her back to him she could not see his face, but she recognized the voice.

"I have no intention of releasing you until you calm down." A low voice said and she abruptly stopped struggling. Her grey eyes widened and she swallowed hard. She was in huge troubles.

The man turned her around and he casted her eyes down. Lyanna felt his indigo eyes boring into her face. "It's you." Prince Rhaegar Targaryen said amazed. Looking up, Lyanna blushed under his gaze.

"I… I apologize, Your Grace. I just wanted to teach them a lesson… I haven't expected it would turn out like that." Lyanna said quietly. Another voices sounded in the wood and with a fear in her eyes she pleaded the Prince. "Please Your Grace. I'm begging you don't tell King a word, please. My father would kill me if he knew that it was me. I think you don't want to have me on your conscience, Your Grace."

Prince Rhaegar looked at her astonished. A small smile appeared on his face and he released her from his grip. Pointing at the narrow path he said. "Go this way. It's the nearest way to the castle." Lyanna frowned, but without any other questions she quickly ran away, turning only one time and seeing him picking up her shield with painted heart tree.

Later that day Lyanna hid herself in the Harrenhal's garden. Flowers and shrubs were of so many different colors she was amazed by them, in the North there wasn't much of diversity among plants. She stood beside her favorite flowers, blue winter roses. They reminded her of home, of Winterfell and of her mother, Lady Lyarra loved them too. Lyanna wondered what if it was Robert Baratheon who caught her in the wood. He would probably tell Ned about her little deed and her brother would be disappointed in her… Eddard would lecture her all their stay in Harrenhal and watch her every step. It was good and polite Ned after all, she was sure he would not tell their father that she was the Mystery Knight.

When a hand picked a flower next to her, Lyanna gave a cry of surprise and turning around she blushed scarlet seeing the Crown Prince.

"Pardon me, My Lady. I had no intentions of scaring you." Prince Rhaegar smiled and offered her the blue rose. She took it gently. His voice was smooth and deep, the same voice that made her cry when he was singing beautiful and sad song during the opening feast.

"Thank you, Your Grace." Lyanna said, smiling sheepishly. She should thank him for saving her, so before he could open his mouth, Lyanna cleared her throat. "Thank you for saving me in the wood, Your Grace. I am truly thankful you haven't turned me in to the King." Lyanna casted her eyes down.

"Your behavior was foolish, you could have got hurt or worse, but you did it to fight the honor of that Northernman. You've impressed me, My Lady." Lyanna felt mortified when the Prince called her behavior 'foolish', but she also felt angry that he said it to her openly. Lyanna casted her eyes down, glancing at the rose in her hand.

"I don't know how I can you repay you, Your Grace-"

"Actually, I know how." Prince Rhaegar interrupted her and her head shot up.

"You do?" Lyanna asked with a blank expression on her face. She was afraid what exactly he wanted in return.

"Your name, My Lady." He smirked while her cheeks burned, because for a moment she fought he would say… sex. He was a man after all, they all wanted only one thing. "I don't know your name and I've saved your life. I think I deserve to know, don't I?" Prince Rhaegar raised an eyebrow at her.

"Of course, Your Grace! A name, you want to know my name, how silly of me not to introduce myself!" Lyanna babbled nervously and then bowed her head. "I am Lyanna Stark of Winterfell, Your Grace."

"Lady Lyanna." Prince Rhaegar smiled at her, placing a soft kiss on her hand. "The Rose of the North."

* * *

Lyanna has met up with Rhaegar a few times in the Godswood secretly. She enjoyed his stories, he has seen so many places, while she has only seen Riverrun except Winterfell and Harrenhal. He was extremely intelligent and sometimes Lyanna felt like an idiot talking with him, she did read books, but she enjoyed swordplay and horse riding more. Rhaegar was a skilled knight too, defeating his all opponents during the jousting. Lyanna wondered if there was a thing the Dragon Prince couldn't do.

Lyanna was fond of the Crown Prince, she could say that Rhaegar sparked affection of love in her heart. This weird feeling of lightness and tickle in her stomach increased every time when Lyanna was around him. She thought about him almost all the time and even dreamt about the silver-haired man. These all symptoms suggested that Lyanna _fell in love_ with Rhaegar Targaryen.

Lyanna wanting to occupy her thoughts with something other than the Crown Prince she decided to explore the castle. Harrenhal was huge and definitely cloaked some secrets. During her visit in the abandoned library, she heard steps approaching the chamber and she panicked, hiding behind the dusty bookshelves. Lyanna held her breath, placing her hand on her lips and praying to the Old Gods not to make a sound. Two people entered the chamber and their heavy footsteps went silent. After a few moments of silence a deep voice echoed in the room.

"Do you believe him?" One of the men questioned and Lyanna widened her grey eyes. It was her _father's_ voice. She felt curiosity spreading all over her body.

"I do believe him, Rickard." The other man answered in a hushed tone. _Lord Hoster Tully_. Lyanna closed her eyes, trying to calm her racing her heart. What was going on? "He wants to fight, I shall stand with him when the right time came. We need to finally put an end to the reign of this madman!"

"But Hoster, he is his son. _Son!_ How can he fight against his own father?"

"His father is a lunatic! You should be glad that he wants Aerys' death." Lord Tully said with emphasis. _Rhaegar wants his father's death? He did say that his father is insane but… I would never thought that he wants to kill him._ Lyanna's thoughts were racing wildly.

"I know Hoster but… the Prince talked with me about different thing today… What if we fail? What if this all rebellion didn't work out? I don't want to lose her." Her father said firmly. _Don't want to lose her… Is he talking about me?_ Lyanna didn't understand a single thing of their talk.

"Her…?"

"The Prince asked me about Lyanna's hand in marriage, Hoster! If Aerys by some miracle finds out about rebellion, he will burn her alive! He will burn us all!" Lyanna's blood froze. Rhaegar wanted her to be his wife… He did that despite the fact that Lyanna was already betrothed to Robert Baratheon. Did he even love her? Or was it just to gain her father's trust? "The Prince said that Lyanna would be our agreement that I side with him! Do you really think that Tywin Lannister will fight with us? That Mace Tyrell will join us? Or Doran Martell? They all are loyal to the King!"

In the matter of seconds Lyanna felt numb. Rhaegar charmed her with his words to only have her as an agreement. She felt betrayed. She felt rage pulsing in her veins and bitter tears threatening to fall from her eyes. He used her so easily, she was bloody naïve to think that maybe he felt something for her.

"But we have the North, the Riverlands! Jon Arryn said he will fight too! Robert Baratheon will side with the rebels, even when you will break the engagement between him and Lyanna, he will understand that you had no choice, besides your son can make him stand on our side, Robert will follow his friend. Tywin Lannister agreed-" Lord Hoster Tully spoke with a verve, but Lyanna's father interrupted him.

"He did agree, but you shall see that he will sit until the end of the war and then will choose the side of the _winners_. He's a Lannister, the only thing that matters to him is power, Hoster." Her father said bitterly. Lyanna felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks and her hand, she felt betrayed by Rhaegar and wished that rebellion would not begin. Rhaegar Targaryen was a liar.

"You said he won't fight? Then make him fight." Lord Tully whispered determined.

"What are talking about, Hoster?" Her father sounded nervous. Lyanna waited patiently for Lord Tully's answer.

"I can't give Tywin Lannister anything. Catelyn is wed to Brandon, Lysa is betrothed to Jon Arryn, all the same Tywin doesn't have a son to marry off, his heir is in the Kingsguard. But Tywin does have a daughter. You have a son, Rickard." Lyanna froze. No, no, no… Ned… Even she could marry Rhaegar only to stop this madness! Her brother was too good and honorable for the Lannister girl.

"Hoster…" Her father took a deep breath.

"Brandon lives in Riverrun now, you know how terribly sorry I am about this situation… But I have no choice… I don't have a male heir-" Lord Tully began self-conscious. Lyanna was sorry for him. His only son had died of pox when he was a little boy and Lord Hoster's wife had died during childbirth. When Brandon married Catelyn, Lyanna's father agreed on the terms of Lord Tully. That was how her brother has became the heir of Riverrun. The Starks gained the riverlands.

"I know, Hoster." Her father patted his friend on the back in a comforting manner. "Eddard is the heir of Winterfell… I haven't even looked for a wife for him yet. He just came back from the Eyrie. What a father am I to trade my children like that." Her father ended in a hushed tone.

"You do it in a good case." Hoster Tully tried to console her father. "Soon and your daughter will be the Queen." He laughed a little.

 _Over my dead body_ , Lyanna thought, clenching her teeth.

* * *

Lyanna tried to appear as calm as she could while she was walking to the Godswood. Rhaegar waited for her there and her blood boiled in rage at the thought of him making a fool of her. Lyanna saw his looming tall build and took a deep breath. Rhaegar turned around hearing her steps, but his smile quickly faded as he saw her scowl and he didn't even have time to say anything when Lyanna's palm collided heavily with his right cheek. The sound of slapping echoed around them.

"You bastard! How could you! I trusted you!" Lyanna hissed, hitting his chest. Rhaegar held his red cheek with his hand, confusion written on his face. "You played very well I must say, you've almost came out on top, congratulation, Your Grace!" She laughed mockingly.

"Lyanna, what ar-" Rhaegar had a puzzled expression on his face. _He should be a bloody mummer, he's good at acting,_ Lyanna shook her head.

"Don't act like you have no idea what I'm talking about! You've charmed me with your pretty words and your looks. Dear Gods I was pathetic, you've probably had a blast with your friends watching me falling for you so easily. A silly girl from the North fondly believing your lies of true love and destiny. I was only an agreement." Lyanna gritted her teeth and closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want to cry in front of him, she didn't want to show him she was weak.

Rhaegar closed on her and tried to take her hand. "Lyanna, I'm sorry-"

"Don't touch me, you liar! I don't even want to hear your apology." Lyanna slapped his hands away.

"Let me explain-" Rhaegar tried again, but she interrupted him immediately.

"I don't think there is something to explain. I've heard enough."

"Lyanna I know you're angry but-"

"I am angry?! I am bloody furious!" Lyanna hit him in the chest and then did that again crossly. "If you weren't the Prince I would kill you! I wish I hadn't met you." She said more in a sorrow than in anger.

"Listen to me, Lyanna-"

"I don't think I-" She spat but quickly regretted her words when he caught her by the elbows and pulled her to him, glaring at her.

"No, Lyanna, you will listen to me or I will make you do that." Rhaegar's iron tone scared her a bit, but his grip on her elbows wasn't painful. "I haven't told you anything yet because I know you will react like this. I've planned to tell you tomorrow in a completely different way, I wanted to explain you everything without you getting bloody angry. Yes, I've told your father that you will be our agreement, would your father believe me if I told him that I'm smitten by his daughter and want to marry her? No, because your father would think that I want you as my mistress, nothing more and knowing your Starks' temperament he along with your brother Brandon would kill me for insulting your honor." Lyanna looked at him abashed. Rhaegar was right, her father and Bran would have killed him.

Rhaegar took a deep breath and continued. "I want to remove my father from the Iron Throne. He's mad, he doesn't control himself, be burns people for fun. There must be a war, Lyanna and I need to gather as many lords as I can and gain their support. I need to put a stop to the tyranny of my father. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do understand." Lyanna whispered and Rhaegar took her hands.

"I care about you Lyanna. I can't stand the thought of you marrying Robert Baratheon. I want you by my side. I want this arrogant, stubborn, loud-mouthed and wild woman to be mine and only mine." Rhaegar's smile made Lyanna's heart beat faster. His indigo eyes looked so honest at her that she knew he was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry, Rhaegar… I feel bad that I've hit you." Lyanna placed her hand on his red cheek and he winced a little. "Does it hurt?"

"Like hell." Rhaegar laughed. "I will remember to never anger you again."

Lyanna laughed along with him, raising her chin high despite that she blushed from embarrassment. "I remind you that it was your own choice that you've chosen _me_ to be your bride."

"I haven't chosen my bride. I've chosen my _Queen_." Rhaegar put an emphasis at the last word.

"I don't want a crown nor power. I just want you, Rhaegar." Lyanna said firmly. These two things held no interest to her.

"And I want you, Lyanna. _Ao kessa sagon ñuha Dāria hen Jorrāelagon se Gevive._ " Rhaegar smiled mysteriously, using High Valyrian.

"What does that mean?" Lyanna frowned.

"I will tell you tomorrow." He shrugged and led her deeper to the God's Eye.

* * *

"You shall be my queen of love and beauty."

"You've told me yesterday that you are going to crown me today?" Lyanna asked, narrowing her grey eyes at Rhaegar. "You should have told me! And not in Valyrian language!"

"It wouldn't be surprise then." Rhaegar smirked and adjusted the crown of blue winter roses on her brown hair. Lyanna was speechless when he named her the queen of love and beauty, even though deep down she knew he would crown her, not Elia Martell or Cersei Lannister. The crowd cheered loudly for Rhaegar and all eyes were on her when he placed the garland on her lap, which made Lyanna blush scarlet, nonetheless she acted lady-like, thanking him prettily. Robert Baratheon was furious about that, she could see it in his blue eyes, while her brothers were puzzled. Only Lyanna's father and Lord Tully didn't seem surprised.

"So what now?" Lyanna whispered, looking at the silver moon above the God's Eye. "A war?"

"A war." Rhaegar pulled her to him, wrapping his hands around her waist.

"I love you, Rhaegar." Lyanna said quietly, looking him straight in the eye.

"I love you, Lyanna." Rhaegar smiled and their lips met in a soft kiss. Ice and Fire mixed in their hearts, creating the most beautiful song. The song of love and destiny.


	5. The Dornish Girl

**Finally Jaime/Ashara Dayne one-shot.**

 **Thank you all who followed/added to favourite/reviewed this story!**

* * *

"Are you going to jump?" Jaime quipped, looking at the brown-haired girl in green dress, who was bending over the stony railing of the balcony. She quickly turned around and faced him wide-eyed. Her violet eyes were pretty. Jaime closed on her with hands clasped behind his back, she tightened her grip on the railing. "Don't worry, I won't push you." He smirked.

"I-I didn't want to jump." Her voice shook a little, then she frowned. "What are you doing here, Lord Lannister? Shouldn't you be at the feast?"

"I don't really like feasts." Jaime shrugged, eyeing her up and down. Ashara Dayne was indeed a beautiful woman. "And why aren't _you_ at the feast, Lady Dayne?"

"I don't really like crowded places, Lord Lannister." Ashara cocked her head to the side, examining him. "You're a weird man if you don't like feasts. Wine or wantons don't appeal to you?"

"Wine's good, but I've drank better, and whores? I can have high-born ladies in my bed." Jaime sent her a triumphant smile while she flushed. "Are you excited about the tourney, my lady?"

"I'm not into tourneys." Ashara wrinkled her nose.

"And pray to tell me why?" Jaime raised his eyebrow. "Almost every lady I know likes it. The glory, chivalry, dancing, handsome knights, potential husbands."

"Well, the last tourney I've attended ended in a war and those things which you named hold no interest in me." Ashara waved her hand, a small smile appeared on her face. "But perhaps handsome knights aren't that bad."

"And potential husbands?" Jaime started liking her. Ashara wasn't like other ladies dangling at his neck and beginning for his attention.

"It seems every fine and handsome man is already married, Ser Jaime." Ashara sighed dramatically drawing a grin on Jaime's face.

"Ouch, that stung. I am still a free man, Lady Dayne." Jaime gasped, putting a hand on his heart. "Don't you think me handsome and proper?"

"Hmmm." Ashara put her index finger on her chin, appearing deep in thoughts. With a small smile she said. "As a matter of fact you're not _that_ ugly and I like your sense of humour, my lord."

"I feel _so_ relieved knowing that I'm not _that_ ugly." Jaime smirked and Ashara laughed gently, a light wind tousled her brown, long hair.

Jaime decided Ashara was lovely. She was so different from Cersei, yet it was the reason why he found her attractive. She had doe-eyed look, striking violet eyes with long eyelashes. Her nose was covered in small freckles, her rosy lips were plump and kissable. Her hair were wavy and brown falling to her waist. Ashara was tall, but not as tall as his sister. Her clinging green dress gave him a good view of her slender body. No wonder, Ser Barristan Selmy was charmed by her beauty.

A light blush appeared on her face while Jaime was sizing her up. Silence fell between them and they just stared at each other, all the same they both felt comfortable with it. It was almost a year since the rebellion and King Rhaegar Targaryen threw a tourney because of it and in honour of his son, Prince Jaehaerys and wife Queen Lyanna. There was finally a peace in the Seven Kingdoms. For killing Aerys, Jaime was pardoned, but he had to quit the Kingsguard. Taking down the white cloak wasn't as bad as Jaime thought it would be. He actually got over it, he understood now that he was rather a toy and a hostage of Aerys than a true knight protecting the king. His father Tywin was extremely pleased with Rhaegar's decision to give his son back as a heir of Casterly Rock.

When Jaime first came back home, he felt… lost. He was called Kingslayer, he was a traitor in some people's eyes. Rhaegar Targaryen didn't look at him like that, the King understood why Jaime did what he did. His sworn brothers were disappointed in him, but he didn't care much about it or rather he liked to think he didn't care. It still stung that he saved the capital, but no one even knew about it but he wasn't a wailing misunderstood war hero. Jaime was bitter and loathed people who called him a Kingslayer, but life wasn't fair.

Jaime was left with nothing. Without his white cloak and without Cersei. Yet his love for his twin sister turned into indifference now. Perhaps he needed some time and solitude to understand that he didn't need Cersei anymore. He could live without her. She was toxic and was only using him if she wanted something. Jaime joined the Kingsguard because Cersei wanted it, not him. Tyrion once said that Jaime was completely different without their sister. And perhaps he was right.

When Jaime first saw Cersei in King's Landing yesterday, first there was a bitter taste in his mouth, but later he felt nothing. She had her own family now, she wasn't his anymore, she was bloody Eddard Stark's wife and the mother of his son, Robb Stark. Jaime could see that the child changed her. Cersei became tender, something he had never seen before. Towards him she was never like that. When she looked at her husband there was… curiosity and pride that the war hero was her husband, with Jaime she was lustful and there was almost madness in her eyes. Things change as well as the people.

Jaime made up his mind within seconds. He extended his arm to Ashara and asked with a charming voice.

"Would you do me the honour of dancing with me, Lady Dayne?"

She looked at him surprised, but quickly composed her features and smiled at him cheerfully.

"I'd love to, Ser Jaime."

They spent the whole evening in their company dancing, laughing and drinking and Jaime hadn't felt as relaxed as he was right now in such a long time. Ashara was funny and smartmouth and he wanted to spend more time with her. When he escorted her to her bedchamber, both slightly tipsy, Jaime fought back the urge to kiss her. Ashara looked so invitingly with her bright smile and sparkling eyes and of course with that strap of her dress which was constantly slipping off her shoulder, giving him a good view of her collarbone and the top of her breast. She wasn't even aware how it affected him or other men around her. Ashara Dayne would be his downfall.

* * *

The next day he found her standing aloof from the crowd. The jousting began and Jaime would take part too, but he was at the far end on the list. Ashara smiled at him perkily and he joined her in her observation of people.

"Did you know that Robert Baratheon is getting married?" Ashara murmured.

"Never heard that before." Jaime learnt that Ashara liked gossiping. She apparently spent too much time in King's Landing as Queen Lyanna's lady-in-waiting.

"He got Lady Amarissa Dondarrion pregnant and her father insisted on them getting married." Ashara shook her head. "I pity her."

"Why?" Jaime frowned. This Dondarrion girl should be overjoyed to marry into House Baratheon.

"Everyone knows how Robert is. He sleeps with everything what has a pair of breasts and a slot between legs."

"Nice way to put it." Jaime laughed loudly and Ashara blushed despite her grin. She was amusing for Jaime.

"I like you, you know, Ser Jaime." Ashara said bluntly and flush on her face deepened. "Around you I feel like I can be myself. I can say such an absurd thing and you won't put me down but laugh along with me. I don't need to act ladylike and you won't criticize me. I'm glad you bumped into me that night at the balcony."

Jaime couldn't stop grinning. Did Ashara just unknowingly admit that she liked him? Or was it on purpose?

"And I'm glad, too that I've saved a certain violet-eyed girl from jumping from the Red Keep." Jaime joked and Ashara slapped his arm, sticking out her tongue like a little girl.

"You won't forget that, will you?" They both laughed and talked lightly until Ashara caught his elbow and inhaled sharply.

"Oh, look at Jon Connington!" Ashara whispered wide-eyed. Jaime followed her eyes. The red-haired man stood with some blonde-haired lord Jaime didn't know. Lord Connington seemed to be glaring at someone with such a hatred, Jaime wondered who was that person.

"At whom he's glaring at?" Jaime frowned and Ashara rolled her eyes and sighed like it should be obvious.

"You were in the Kingsguard for three years and you didn't see it…?" Ashara asked in disbelief.

"See what?" Jaime scowled, she looked at him like he was simple-minded.

"Sweet Maiden, men are really blind." Ashara crossed her arms and shook her head, then leaning towards Jaime, she said in a hushed voice. "Jon Connington prefers men's company to women's."

"Really?" Jaime looked at her wide-eyed. "I've never… I mean… He looks… normal."

"Of course he looks normal, Jaime!" Ashara laughed lightly. "His eyes however speak for itself. He glares at our Queen Lyanna."

"That means he is fond of…" Jaime made a face. "… King Rhaegar?"

"Bravo!" Ashara clapped. "I've always thought you smart."

"But it's… gross." Jaime wrinkled his nose.

"Love doesn't choose." Ashara just shrugged, looking back at the people.

Jaime gazed at her for a while. She was right after all, he was the perfect example of her words. He had been in love with his own sister. Looking at it now he didn't know why he even loved her. It was like looking at female version of himself, perhaps she embodied all the traits he lacked. Cersei was more like their father while Jaime was more like their mother, that was what aunt Genna used to say. Loving Cersei felt now like an act of betrayal towards his mother. She wanted to prevent this when they were children. She wanted them to be normal brother and sister and Jaime failed her. It still hurt thinking about Lady Joanna, he hadn't even known her well. Holding a grudge against Tyrion like Cersei was pointless, but his sister always knew better. She told him that Tyrion deserved to be a monster for killing their mother. Tyrion was just a babe, it was obvious he wasn't one to be blamed for it. There was no one to be blamed. Death in childbirth was a common thing.

"Ser Jaime? Are you still with me?" Ashara shook his arm lightly.

"Yes, I just-Never mind." Jaime gave her a distant smile and she looked at him with concern. "What were you saying?"

Ashara examined his face for a moment and then cleared her throat. Jaime knew she wanted to ask him what did he think about. He was glad she didn't press at him. Their talk took on a casual mood again and soon Jaime was laughing with her again.

"You see that brown-haired girl dressed all in black? She's sitting close to the Starks." Ashara whispered in his ear and Jaime nodded, quickly finding the girl. "She's sleeping with Brandon Stark."

"What? How do you know?" Jaime raised an eyebrow.

"I caught them together at Harrenhal three years ago."

"Honorable Starks they say." Jaime made a face, crossing his arms. He wondered briefly if Ned Stark was like his older brother and cheated on Cersei.

"Ned is different." Ashara defended the Lord of Winterfell as if she had read his mind. Jaime frowned, not liking her hard tone, somehow it made him jealous.

"You seem to know him _very_ well, lady Ashara." Jaime sneered.

"I know him long enough to know that your sister has a huge luck he is her husband." Ashara turned her head to the side. "He's nice and polite and gentleman. He understands when woman says no, unlike his brother."

"You like him." Jaime said with a deadpan face.

"What! No!" Ashara denied and deep red appeared on her pretty face.

"Dear Gods, why it always has to be a Stark." Jaime rolled his green eyes, trying to appear indifferent, but couldn't get rid of the feeling of bitterness and envy.

"I _don't_ like Eddard Stark!" Ashara hissed.

"There was something between you and him at Harrenhal after all." Jaime gave her a wry smile. "And everyone thought you were fucking Brandon Stark."

Ashara looked at him wide-eyed and blinked a few times. Jaime could see tears welling up in her eyes and started feeling guilty. Why the hell did he say that?

"So this is how you're thinking about me? As a whore?" She said in a trembling voice.

"Lady Ashara, no- I didn't mean it-"

Jaime didn't end as she turned around and stormed out of the yard. Jaime wanted to run after her but why did he even care? It wasn't like he knew her very well, just few days and in the past he didn't pay her much attention, though he always thought her pretty. Back then there was only Cersei in his mind.

* * *

During the jousting Jaime defeated everyone but Ser Arthur Dayne. He was quiet nervous that Arthur could read his thoughts about his sister. Jaime didn't mourn his loss for long. He quickly changed back into the normal clothes and went to look for Ashara. He would even _apologize_ her. She was doing weird things with him.

Jaime found her in the gardens. Ashara was sitting on the bench close to the hedge maze. When she spotted him she quickly turned her head away from him.

"Lady Ashara, let me explain-"

"There's nothing to explain, Ser Jaime. You've said very clearly what everyone around thinks about me." Ashara said with a pained expression.

"It wasn't what I meant. No one thinks like that. I was just- kind of-Actually it doesn't matter what I felt. I'm really sorry. I have a certain issue with Stark. We don't get along well. I don't know what I was thinking that I've said that. I'm sorry again." Jaime stood next to her, not really knowing what he should do. He _apologized_ her. He felt the urge to do it, because he wanted her to talk to him and be around him. She was his friend, though Jaime would more content if she was more than just a friend.

Ashara looked at him suspiciously and crossed her arms. "Are you really sorry, Ser Jaime?"

"If it was different, I wouldn't be standing here right now." Jaime shrugged and she bit her lip thinking. "Look, Ashara, I'm not the one to say sorry willingly-"

"He only kissed me." Ashara said bluntly with a flush on her cheeks. Jaime raised his eyebrows at her confession. "I don't want you to think that I've done God knows what. He just… kissed me once. It was all."

"…All right?" Jaime said uncertain. Why did she say it? It was none of his business, yet she felt like she should explain herself.

"Good." She nodded and silence fell between them, only cheers from the tourney grounds were hearable.

"So… how's your jousting, Ser Jaime?" Ashara asked.

"I've lost to your brother unfortunately. I gave him a head start that is why I lost." Jaime joked, sitting next to her.

"Sure thing." She laughed. "Just admit you got distracted."

"Distracted? By who?" Jaime smirked. "You weren't at the box, lady Ashara."

"Are you flirting with me, Ser?" Ashara flushed. She looked lovely with a blush on her cheeks.

"And how do you think, my lady?" He shot back with a smirk on his mouth. "Yes or no?"

"I-I think you… like teasing me!" Ashara replied, narrowing her eyes.

"Isn't it flirting?" Jaime said cockily.

"No!" Ashara crossed her arms in a huff and he rolled his green eyes.

"Women are such a stubborn being to admit men are right."

"You seem to know woman's nature very well."

"Can't deny I don't." Jaime shrugged smugly.

"So you've spent _a lot of_ time around women, Ser Jaime." Ashara snorted.

"And I got to know them very _precisely_."

"Even when you were a member of the Kingsguard? I thought they must live in celibacy." Ashara raised an eyebrow. Oh how little she knew about the Kingsguard, it seemed Ser Arthur told her nothing about it. Prince Lewyn Martell still had a secret lover.

"Have I ever said I didn't live in celibacy, my lady?" Jaime smirked while she frowned.

"A likely story." She snorted and eyed him. "And the next thing you'll tell me is you've never kissed a woman, Ser."

A sly smile appeared on Jaime's face and he inched towards her.

"Do _you_ volunteer to show me how is it to kiss a woman, lady Ashara?" Jaime flicked her long hair from her shoulder and her breath became shallow while she was gazing at him with her doe-eyes.

"I-um-What are you doing?" She licked her lips involuntary and his eyes followed her movements.

"I? Nothing yet, lady Ashara." Jaime purred, his hand brushed her neck and a breath caught in her throat. "Do you want me to do something?"

"I-" Ashara breathed deeply and suddenly got up from the bench, her cheeks blushing. "First, you have to catch me, Ser Jaime."

With a tentative smile on her face she ran into the hedge maze. Jaime sat alone for a seconds wordless, but then a grin appeared on his face and he ran after her. The only thing he heard was her laugh and he realized that he was laughing too, it was carless, something he hadn't heard from himself in a very long time. Her blue dress flashed up in the floral corridor in front of his eyes and he followed her, then turned left and he knew he would catch her by surprise. Jaime remembered the maze from his childhood when he was playing with Cersei and their father was still the Hand of the King.

Ashara cried out as she ran straight into Jaime's arms. Her melodic laugh echoed around them.

"It looks like I've caught you, Ashara." Jaime grinned and wandered his hands from her back down to her waist.

"I must agree with that, Jaime." Ashara breathed, trying to calm her racing heart. Jaime leaned closer to her while she was gazing at him under her long eyelashes. Her hands wrapped themselves around his neck and Jaime connected their lips in a gentle kiss.

It seemed like ages while her sweet lips were moving against his. Jaime pulled her closer when Ashara moaned quietly, playing with his golden hair.

Jaime knew he wouldn't let Ashara go so easily.


	6. I love our family

**Hello, I'm back! I've rewritten my first ever one-shot for Game of Thrones! The story's light and funny as I wanted it to be.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! IT ALL BELONGS TO BRILLIANT GEORGE R.R. MARTIN!**

* * *

"Stop texting her Robb!" Jon spat angrily and Robb jumped in surprise, even Jon's dog Ghost, a Siberian Husky, lifted his head, his keen sky-blue eyes followed his master's movements. The boys sat in Jon's room, simply enjoying their holidays. They just had come back from the pub 'Night's Watch', where they'd met with Theon, Grenn, Pypar, Sam and Ed.

Jon got up from his bed and lunged at his cousin, trying to whip Robb's mobile off his hand.

"Why!?" Asked Robb, a smirk appeared on his face, even if Jon's weight pressed into his ribs painfully. Robb Stark's flip attitude irritated Jon Targaryen even more so.

"Because she's my _aunt_!" Jon's grey eyes glared at Robb, who simply laughed at his cousin.

"Very _hot_ aunt." Robb thrust Jon away and wiggled his eyebrows. Jon looked like he was about to be sick. Robb added. "Besides, Daenerys is one year younger than us! And I can date whomever I want."

"Of course you can, Robb. But _why_ it has to be Daenerys?!" Jon asked helplessly, running his fingers through his curly brown hair. Robb rolled his grey eyes and sighed deeply.

"Hmm, let's see. She's hot and pretty," He started counting her advantages on his fingers. "I like her violet eyes too. Dany has plump mouth which tastes like strawberries. She likes strawberry lip balms if you wonder."

Jon paled a little and started petting Ghost, trying to ignore his cousin. Robb looked really amused by the situation.

"Okey I think I've heard enough." Jon shook his head. "You know what? You can date her, but never speak of her like that again in front of me, dickhead." He made a face and Robb scowled.

"As if I was asking for your permission to date her, jerk." He said and then added. "You know who's your sister dating?"

"What!" Jon exclaimed so loudly that Robb and even Ghost startled a bit. "She's barely seventeen!"

"Easy, Jon. The guy's alright." Robb said calmly. "It's Jory Cassel."

"I must talk with her and bring her to her senses, for fuck's sake! He's older about five years than her! If not more!" Jon said firmly and Robb couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing. His rich laugh sounded in his cousin's room.

"What's so funny, boys?" Jon's mother and Robb's aunt, Lyanna came into the room holding a laundry basket. Jon sat there scowling while Robb now was grinning from ear to ear.

Jon inherited his grey eyes and curly brown hair from his mother, but his features were more his father's now. As to his younger sister Rhaenys, she had silver-gold hair and indigo eyes, but her bone structures were her mother's.

Everyone thought that the three of them, including ten years old Naelle were perfect combination of their parents. Naelle inherited brown hair and features from her mother's side, while her eyes were a Targaryen violet just like grandma Rhaella had.

Only fourteen years old twins, Aegon and Aemon were the living image of their father Rhaegar.

"Did you know that Rhaenys has a _boyfriend_ , mom!" Jon stood up from the couch and crossed his arms. Robb was quite astonished by his cousin's tone.

Jon was always overprotective of Rhaenys and treated her like she was only seven years old. He hated every guy who hit on his sister and Jon intimidated every one of them. Later poor boys were scared to death to even take Rhaenys to the cinema.

Robb Stark was used to his sister Sansa's boyfriend, he liked the guy, and when it was about Arya, he needn't have to worry, his youngest sister was such a tomboy, boys sometimes were afraid of messing with her.

"I know, Jon and don't be surprised." Lyanna smiled and collected Jon's dirty clothes. "Your sister is very beautiful."

"But she's _seventeen_! Rhae is too young for God's sake!" Jon protested. His mother looked at him, her grey eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Don't be silly Jon. It's only her second boyfriend thanks to you. She can take care of herself. And weren't _you_ younger when you'd dated your second girlfriend?" Lyanna Targaryen teased him, winking at amused Robb, who grinned in return. He liked his aunt and wasn't surprised that his mother was getting along with her.

"It was different, mom!" Jon's cheeks reddened a bit and Robb laughed noiselessly.

"It was the same, sweetie." His mother shook her head. "Your behavior is ridiculous!"

"Don't call me 'sweetie'! I'm _nineteen_ , mom!" Jon huffed and blushed from embarrassment. Robb would never let him forget this.

"And? I'm your mother, I love you and I'm gonna call you as I want." His mother furrowed her eyebrows and then turned to her nephew with a smile. "Will you stay for dinner, Robb?"

"Thank you, aunt, but no. I should get going. I promised Bran to pick him up from the training."

"And yet Aegon and Aemon convinced him to join the club." Lyanna said. Jon smiled, his younger brothers were horridly snippy and annoying when they wanted to convince you to do something, that was probably why Bran finally surrendered.

"Mom hates that Bran's in the team." Robb laughed. "She can't stand grass stains on his clothes."

"It's just the beginning. Poor Cersei." Lyanna giggled and exited the room.

Robb turned to Jon and they both went downstairs. They were almost at the door, when horrible scream pierced their ears.

"JAEHAERYS!" Jon's mother screamed ferociously, her quick steps sounded upstairs.

Both boys looked at each other in fear. Lyanna called Jon his full name only in the serious cases.

"Oh fuck." Jon whispered, guessing what it was all about. He looked frightened at Robb.

"Oh it will be a great show!" Rhaenys ran from the living room rubbing her hands. "What did he do mom?!"

Jon glared at his younger sister who looked like Christmas came earlier. Her indigo eyes sparkled with excitement. Rhaenys _loved_ when their mother lectured her older, stupid brother.

"WHAT DID HE DO?!" Their mother screamed while running down the stairs. "MAYBE YOU CAN EXPLAIN _THIS_ , JAEHAERYS?!" Her angry tone scared Robb a bit, who now felt uncomfortable in his relatives' house. His father, Ned preferred a calm exchange than screaming.

His aunt held something in her hand, at which sight Robb's eyes widened and he almost burst out laughing. He quickly turned his head to look incredulously at Jon, yet he shouldn't be surprised as Jon's ex-girlfriend was Margaery Tyrell.

"OH MY GOD!" Rhaenys covered her pink mouth and started giggling madly. "IT'S A CONDOM!"

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP, RHAENYS. I WOULDN'T HAVE GUESSED!" Lyanna yelled, there was a storm in her dark grey eyes.

Jon stood there dead stop, red-faced. He opened his mouth and then closed them, any good excuse wasn't coming into his mind. Even Ghost ran down the stairs to observe the show. Lyanna Targaryen was convinced that her eldest son was moral enough not to engage in such activities like... intimate relationship with girls. Sweet baby Jesus, Jon was definitely too young for that, he was _only_ nineteen.

The front door opened and two silver-gold haired boys came into view, dropping their gym bags in the hall with a thud. The tall man closed the door behind them, clearly weary, dressed in a black suit.

"Honey, I'm…" Rhaegar Targaryen raised his eyebrows at the scene before him. "…Home?"

 _Well, that's awkward_ , Robb thought. He didn't dare to look aunt Lyanna in the eye nor uncle Rhaegar. This argument should be only between the Targaryens, not him as a witness.

"IT IS GOOD THAT YOU ARE HOME, RHAEGAR!" Lyanna exclaimed, her grey eyes burned with fury. "LOOK WHAT YOUR SON HAD IN HIS BACK POCKET!"

She extended her hand closer to him. Rhaegar's cheeks reddened a bit and he didn't know what to do.

Aegon and Aemon closed on their parents and their eyes widened comically. "IT'S A CONDOM!" The twins bursted into laughter. They had to clutch their stomachs not to pee themselves.

"Jon got laid!" Aegon roared with laugh, Aemon and Rhaenys along with him, Robb stifled his own laugh heavily.

Lyanna looked speechless at her children.

"LANGUAGE, BOYS! And aren't you too young to know what it is?!" She said, her voice squeaky. Lyanna looked between the twins, Jon and Rhaenys, obviously terrified.

"Aren't you going to say something, Rhaegar?!" Lyanna screeched at her husband, who scratched his neck in a self-conscious manner.

Rhaegar looked at his wife sheepishly. "Ekhm... That's..."

"... hilarious!" Rhaenys exclaimed laughing like a mad women. Her indigo eyes were watery.

"Mommy?" A small voice sounded from the stairs. Naelle looked confused between her parents, playing with her long, brown hair. "What is a condom?" She asked with her sweet voice, innocence visible in her violet eyes.

 _Oh shit!_ Robb thought.

 _Oh bloody shitty fuck!_ Jon grabbed hold of his curly hair.

 _Mom's going to kill him! F-I-N-A-L-L-Y!_ Rhaenys grinned, thinking positively about her brother's fate.

Everyone reddened on their faces.

Jon stood there knowing his mother was going to kill him for this situation. How stupid he was not to draw it from his back pocket when he'd come back last night from his girlfriend?! Laena Velaryon was probably the last girl Jaehaerys Targaryen had ever had.

His parents were speechless and clearly uncomfortable with the course of events.

Rhaenys was laughing her pants off.

Robb knew it was the time to escape. His mother would die from laughing when he would tell her about the whole situation. He cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"See you later, Jon." He nodded at his cousin. "Er, goodbye everyone?"

He gave them a sheepish smile and exited the Targaryen house. Closing the door he heard twins saying at the same time:

"I love our family."

With a big smile and shook of his head, Robb walked down the pavement of the green London suburbs, where his crazy relatives lived.

It might have been the last time he had seen his cousin, Jaehaerys Targaryen.


	7. She has a thirst for blood

**This is a follow-up to Chapter 1 'Something to ease my pain'.**

 **Lyanna/Jaime.**

 **THANK YOU for your reviews! :) and 81 favorites and 94 followers?! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

 **PS. Next one-shot will be Ned/Cersei and then I think of writing about Jon Snow.**

* * *

 _288 AC_

Lyanna knew that Robert had bastards, but this time was worse. He had to acknowledge one. Mother of Edric Strom was a cousin of Selyse Florent, wife of Robert's brother Stannis. Humiliation and shame of Robert's actions were unbearable and still fresh, even after five years of their marriage. Pitying looks of people made her sick. Her husband made her sick, he thought that rich gifts could buy her off. He apologized of course, but she didn't want to hear any of his sweet words and promises. Robert would never change.

"How could you do that to me!" Lyanna yelled like mad and smashed her fist on Robert's desk. Salty tears filled her grey eyes, but it didn't want to flow.

"I was _drunk_ , Lya. I would never do that if I was sober!" Robert defended himself. "I love you-"

"Stop it! I don't want to hear that! I don't want to hear your poor excuses!" Lyanna clenched her hand around the back of the chair. "You said you will change! I was patient! I turned a blind eye to your every single shameful act towards me! I acted like a good wife, too good for you! That's how you repay me?! Drinking and whoring around?! Showing me no respect?! You _whoremonger_! You _liar_!"

"And are you faithful?!" Robert roared and threw his goblet of wine against the wall. Lyanna looked at him startled and he repeated his question. "Are _you_ faithful?! I've heard that my wife is fucking someone behind my back!"

"How dare you?" Lyanna stood up from her chair and gave him a glare. "How dare you question _my_ faithfulness when you're whoring freely around the Seven Kingdoms and I have no say in it?!"

"Answer me, woman!" Robert stood up too with fury in his blue eyes. The Kingsguard behind the door were hearing everything, including Jaime. Was he a little scared that Robert asked about her faithfulness again?

"My answer is yes. I am faithful, the word which meaning you obviously don't know." Lyanna sneered and Robert clenched his fists.

"From what I've heard you're seeing someone-"

"Who told you this bloody nonsense? Pycelle? Varys?" Lyanna laughed coldly and Robert reddened on the face, when he left his desk and closed on her, she took a step back, knowing what it meant. He was furious and it always ended the same way.

"Don't piss me off, Lyanna. If I find out you're fucking someone, I will cut his cock off and make him eat it." Robert roared and Lyanna flinched, but raised her head to look him in the eye.

"How can you be such a hypocrite!" She yelled, glaring at him. "You have no rights to tell me what I should or shouldn't do! If I want to fuck around, I'll do it! I'm sick of you! You treat me like I am nothing! Every time when you look at me I _wish_ that Rhaegar Targaryen was still alive-!"

"Shut up!" Robert raised his hand, catching her by the elbow with the other. The door of the office had opened and they didn't even bother to see who it was, they were too engrossed in their fight. "Shut up! You would prefer that motherfucker to me?! You are _out of your mind_ -! " Lyanna knew she shouldn't have told the next words, but the urge to tell him it, to hurt him was stronger.

"I would have been glad if Rhaegar had slain you at the Trident!" Lyanna fell down on the hard floor as strong palm collided with her cheek. High-pitched scream rolled in the office and Lyanna holding her red cheek, quickly turned around, seeing her son running to her and standing in front of his father, protecting her from Robert.

"Don't hurt mama!" Jon shrieked and Lyanna casted a look at Robert. He froze, looking at his son in disbelief. Her five year old, brave Jon defended her from Robert.

"I-" Robert stumbled, shame in his blue eyes and when he looked at his wife, Lyanna swiftly turned her look on Jon.

"It's nothing, sweetie." Lyanna caught his hands with a faint smile on her sore face. Tears welled up in her grey eyes and she had to blink a few times to better her sight.

"But… um… you have a red cheek mommy." Jon hesitated, his face in confusion. His dark grey eyes were looking at her with concern and she wished badly that Rhaegar was alive and saw how his son was brave and how Jon started to look like him.

"Not to worry, my love." Lyanna stood up, wiping her tears. She took Jon's small hand in her own. "Let's go, your friends Loras and Margaery are waiting for us in the gardens."

"Really?" Jon grinned at the mention of Lord Mance's children. Tyrells were staying at King's Landing because of business, probably lending the Crown another amount of gold.

"Of course. Would I lie to you?" Lyanna casted her eyes down, leaving Robert's office. She didn't want to see anyone's sorry looks, especially Jaime's. She was sure he would visit her later in her bedchamber as Robert would be a coward and avoid her for the next few weeks.

"Mama, when Robb and Sansa will visit us?" Jon asked about his cousins. He had never met Sansa as the little girl was only two years old and Catelyn was with child again.

"You have to wait some more time, Jon. You know aunt Cat will have another baby, thus she can't travel."

Lyanna missed her brother Ned terribly and Benjen too. She planned to visit Winterfell soon as well as Dragonstone. Rhaegar had told her about fossil dragon eggs he had found in ruins of Summerhall those years ago and brought them to Dragonstone. Perhaps Jon would be able to hatch them as he was a Dragon himself, the blood of Old Valyria flowed in his veins. Then she would have a proof that Jaehaerys is a Targaryen, not the son of unworthy Robert Baratheon.

"I want to show Robb what I've learnt from Ser Jaime and Ser Barristan." Jon beamed at her, one of his front teeth missing. Jaime praised Jon highly in swordplay, one day he would be an exceptional knight.

Suddenly Jon tugged on her hand, Lyanna lifted her eyebrow. "Yes, Jon?"

"Mama, why I don't have a brother or sister? Just like Robb?" His grey eyes looked curiously at her and Lyanna stopped dead in her tracks.

How should she explain to her son that she didn't want to have children with any other man than his real father whom she loved unconditionally? And who was _dead and gone._ Her heart stung at the thought. But there was Jaime… Lyanna loved him too. But she couldn't give him any child. It was impossible. But it was true that she longed for another little baby in her arms. Jon was growing up so fast, it seemed like tomorrow to her when she nursed him and he was so tiny and now he ran around the castle briskly and fought with wooden sword… But then again how would she explain to Robert why their baby didn't look like him or her, but like Jaime Lannister?

"Mama?" Jon tugged on her hand again and Lyanna shook her head, kneeling next to him.

"I… I simply wait for the right time." Lyanna shrugged, not really knowing what she should say.

"And _when_ it will be?" Jon asked stubbornly. He wanted an answer at every question.

"Hmm." Lyanna mused and kissed his nose. "When dragons will fly above King's Landing."

"But it's _impossible_!" Jon said with emphasis, feeling fooled by his mother. "Dragons are dead for over a hundred years!"

"What if they will be reborn?" Lyanna raised her eyebrow. "Don't you believe in miracles?"

"Um…" Jon wondered awhile and scratched his head. "I will ask Ser Jaime about it."

Lyanna only laughed and her mouth stretched into a big smile. Jon treated Jaime almost like _father_.

* * *

"I'll kill him I swear." Jaime hissed furiously, holding her chin and examining purple bruise on her cheek. They were in her bedchamber where she wasn't the queen and he wasn't the knight, she was just Lyanna and he was just Jaime.

"Forget it." Lyanna lowered her gaze, untangling herself from his arms.

Lyanna got up from the bed and started dressing up into her green nightdress, Jaime followed her actions and started dressing himself too.

"I'd killed one king, I can kill another." Jaime whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist. Lyanna quickly turned around with a frown.

"You had serious rights to kill the Mad King, Jaime. Robert isn't worth your honour." She said sternly, her eyes never leaving his.

"My honour?" Jaime laughed bitterly and she could see sadness in his green eyes for a moment. He tangled his hand in her wavy brown hair and whispered. "I have no honour, Lyanna."

"For _me_ you have. You're a good man, Jaime. Don't even think of wailing about it in front of me. I would think then that you're turning into Pycelle." Lyanna teased and she earned a chuckle from him.

Then Lyanna adjusted his white cloak and looked at him with a sly smile. Jaime sensed malice in her dark grey eyes. She opened her sweet lips and murmured:

"Anyway, the person who will kill Robert is _me_. He owes me this."


	8. I give you six months

**I'm just… wordless. Truly wordless. 101 favorites and 120 followers?!**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH! *cryinghappytearsinthecornerofmyroom***

 **When I'd started writing these one-shots I had never thought people would like it so much and now I'm awestruck by your warm response towards something what was supposed to be only a one-time thing. And I'm sorry for my long absence. I have a lot on my head now, but I really try to write something and I did have some stuff written, but... I don't feel it's good enough to be published. I'm just messing around with some pairings and I fell in love with Aegon/Arya and just... let's see what will happen.**

 **Perhaps you have any proposition on pairing/character I should write about? Let me know in the comments!**

 ***DISCLAIMER*: Another AU(modern), it's not a follow-up to chapter 2 and chapter 3.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. CHARACTERS BELONG TO GREAT GEORGE R.R. MARTIN!**

 **(I'm sorry for posting it for the second time but I added a small scene at the end which didn't want to escape my mind. I just love Jaime,really!)**

 **And now Cersei/Ned:**

* * *

Cersei observed them from the distance with narrowed eyes. Eddard laughed and smiled broadly at something what Ashara said. How much the brown-haired woman annoyed Cersei. It wasn't just because Ashara was pretty(Cersei was prettier-at least that was what she liked to say to herself), but she was sick-making when it came to men. She had to be always in the centre of attention, laughing, smiling sweetly and making that foul big eyes pretending to be interested in everthing what they were saying. She would often lay her hand on man's arm while she was giggling at probably the stupidest thing he said, just like Ashara was doing right now with Eddard Stark.

The jealousy in her veins was unnecessary. Ned wasn't her man like he once had been. It was a long time ago when she'd been just a silly schoolgirl and hooked up with a guy older than her(Eddard had been a management student back then). She liked showing it off to her friends that the idiotic girls envied her. It's been almost five years since they broke up and despite the long time of separation, her feelings for Ned Stark were still somewhere in her heart, lurking and niggling her at nights. He'd been too good for her, tolerating her moods, fights and constant whining that he didn't try enough to make their relationship work. She'd let him go at the worst possible moment.

How pathetic Cersei was to grieve over her ex-boyfriend in the middle of her father's brithday party?

 _Get your shit together, Cersei!_ She pursed her lips in anger. _You're not brainless to still care for Eddard Stark. He's not even that handsome! But... he looks hot with the light stubble on his face... No, Cersei! Stop it! You don't love him. Not anymore. Ugh, dammit!_

Cersei chastened herself and took a large sip of her white wine. Her meaningless thoughts were interrupted when small boy with head full of brown curls ran straight to his father and Eddard scooped him up with a grin on his long face. The child giggled and talked animatedly, waving his hands around while Ashara was feigning surprise on her face and then smiled at Robb appreciatively. A wry smile settled on Cersei's face when Ned caught her eye and she tipped her glass towards him in acknowledgement. His smile was warm on his lips and he whispered something in Robb's ear that the boy looked at her and nodded his head.

No sooner he escaped his father's arms Robb was in front of her with a toothy grin. He missed three little teeth on his lower jaw. He was a beautiful boy with these bright grey eyes, which reminded her of morning fog; Ned had the same eyes. Cersei smiled at Robb gently.

"How can I help you, sir?" She squated to his level and cocked her golden eyebrow at him.

"My daddy asks you to dance with him, m'lady!" He announced. Robb may had a look of his father, but his frankness was his mother's. Cersei laughed, looking past Robb's shoulder at his father, who had a small smile on his face while observing them.

"You're gonna dance with daddy or no?" He frowned and tugged on his red bow tie.

"Hmm... Maybe. You're sure daddy won't be stepping on my feet?"

"No, silly!" Robb giggled and gave Eddard the thumbs-up. Ned closed on them and Cersei fixed her golden hair involuntarily. _It's pathetic, Cersei, really. He's just trying to be nice. As always._

"I knew you'll agree." Ned teased her, looking at her with amusement.

"Just because Robb asked me so charmingly." She fought the urge to smile at Eddard and winked at Robb.

"Of course." Ned ruffled unruly curls on his son's head and sent little boy to play with his friends. Robb kissed her cheek before mingling with the crowd. Cersei took Ned's extended hand and let him take her on the dancefloor. His touch sent a nice tingling over her skin when he rested his hand on her waist. She shouldn't feel like that. It was wrong and frustrating. But Eddard Stark always had this impact on her. He knew the words that calmed her down, that made her feel special and secure and he also knew those one that made her blood mix with desire she had never felt with anyone else. He saw something more than only pretty face in her; there was cunning, mind, ambition and fierceness under her skin.

"I've always thought green was your color." He murmured with a smile. She looked down for a moment on her deep green dress and remembered that times when he used to say it to her. She didn't forget.

"I know. All the dresses you'd bought me were green." The left corner of her mouth twitched up. "After third time it became boring."

Ned laughed lightly, spinning her around. "Complimenting you was easier once."

"Flustering you was easier once too."

"I'm afraid we're getting old."

" _You're_ getting old." Cersei skimmed over his appearance with her green eyes and announced with fake horror in her voice. "Is that grey hair on your head, Ned?"

"Haha, very funny, Cersei."

"I wouldn't consider it funny. You need to dye it or else any young bimbo wouldn't want to date you, old man." She smirked.

"You need to give me your hairdresser's number who dyes _your_ grey hair then." Ned smiled at her smugly when she huffed and narrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Since when you're so mean?"

"Since never. I'm mean only in your presence, Cece." Cersei couldn't help but appreciate this funny side of Ned. When they'd met for the first time he was so shy and awkward, but as the time passed he came out of his shell.

 _Cece_ , she mused, _I haven't heard his nickname for me what seems like... forever._

"I miss Robb very much, you know." Ned began, hint of sadness in his voice. "He's growing up so fast. Sometimes I wish I hadn't taken up this job in Oslo... I even miss bickering with you." He ended with a smile. Cersei smiled back at him and observed how the look in his eyes became honest.

"I know, Ned, I know." She whispered and turned her eyes away from his. She didn't want him to see her glassy stare.

Their son missed Ned terribly for the past year. It was hard enough for Robb to understand that his mom and dad weren't together like other children's parents and they lived separately, but Eddard visited him as much as he could and was always there when Robb needed him. Even when Robb had a nightmare or was too scared to sleep alone in his room after seeing a 'monster' under his bed, one call in the middle of the night and Ned was at her door and ready to calm Robb down. He was a good father, Cersei couldn't deny, but she was mad at him for leaving them in London and moving to Oslo to take up the position of deputy manager in his company's branch in Norway. Cersei got used to the thought that despite they weren't in relationship Ned was always in her and Robb's life.

When Cersei had discovered she was pregnant with Robb she'd been barely twenty and she and Eddard were apart for two months already. She was devastated thinking that her careless student life full of parties, alcohol and hot guys was going to end. Cersei was too young and too irresponsible to be mother; how could she be a good one if she still had no idea which Kardashian sister she liked the most? Pregnancy was a tough and torrid time in her life. Life wasn't like she'd planned it. Life was full of surprises and disappointments and wasn't waiting until she would get used to it.

With time, Cersei thought that maybe she needed that. She was too vain and her life had been too easy. She hadn't appreciated what she had. She had been spending her father's money like water and hadn't cared for her mother's pleas to finally think what she really wanted in her life; what she wanted to achieve and who she wanted to be. Cersei had thought life to be too soft.

Eddard had been by her side during her pregnancy. She knew he was happy because of the baby, but she refused his offers to build their relationship again, she didn't want him to be with her only for the baby. She did love him, but that solution was pointless and it would only hurt her. They agreed to be friends at least. Ned always defended her in front of her father even if she didn't need that, he made her laugh during the moments she felt low and tolerated all of Jaime's digs towards his person and he didn't fight back when Jaime gave him a black eye for getting his twin sister pregnant. It was selfish how happy Cersei was because Ned Stark was too good for her and he still stayed.

The song ended and Cersei smiled at him, letting go of his hands, but before she could withdraw her left hand from his, he caught it firmly. Ned gave her a long look and she could feel he was slightly nervous.

"Can we talk? Just for a moment." She nodded and he guided her to the patio.

Cersei was afraid that it was that moment when Ned would tell her that he had someone and didn't want to be in Robb's life anymore and how would she explain this to her little boy? Since she had Robb she had never thought about having someone for good. She hooked up with few guys but after she told them she had a son they quickly lost interest in her. That was why she took her own words deep to her heart: _Love no one but your children._

If Eddard wanted to throw Robb away just like some dog then fine; _I can make Ned's life a living hell._ Cersei nodded to herself. She was good at that stuff.

The night was warm and the moon was hidden beneath clouds. There was no one outside in the garden. Ned stood for awhile looking at the night sky and Cersei sighed irritated. She sometimes forgot how he liked to brood in the open air. If he wanted to say something then he better spit it out before she become annoyed.

Cersei crossed her arms. "Ned, I don't have time for your brooding-"

"I resigned."

"-what?" She frowned and he took a step closer.

"I'll be back in London in six months." Ned explained with a tentative smile on his lips. She didn't say anything, mulling over his words. His eyes were sincere and warm and she wondered _why_ he resigned.

"Why?" Cersei breathed. "It's just-You've always wanted that. You've said that you like your job, they were going to promote you soon, weren't they? So _why_ are you giving it up?"

"Because I don't feel happy, Cersei." Ned sighed and ran his fingers through his brown hair. "In the begging, yes, I felt happy, but later I started missing something. I was alone and there was no Robb's giggle in the rooms of my flat and no snarky comments from you. And I miss it all; our little weird family we make. It's just-I don't want to feel that emptiness anymore."

"I miss it too." Cersei looked at him and she saw hope. Did he really want that what she thought? They both were bad with words. He would never tell her straight what he really wanted, the same with her(to her it was pride and stubbornness).

"Will you wait?" He asked with a small smile and took a step closer that Cersei had to lift her head to look him in the eye. She licked her lips and murmured:

"Six months?"

"Six months."

Cersei kissed him boldly. Approval, her kiss was an approval on his terms and she would wait for him these six bloody months. Because she loved him and the way Ned was kissing her, like a thirsty man needing water, she knew he loved her too. She felt all the longing and anger and envy in the kiss and that was what she wanted.

He let go of her lips to let her catch a needed breath. Ned put his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. Cersei whispered:

"Only six months. If longer, I'll kill you I swear."

"I don't doubt it."

His loud laugh made her grin. She missed him. She missed _her_ Ned.

* * *

"I told you they're gonna be together." Ashara smiled slyly at her fiancé. Jaime cursed under his breath and Tyrion laughed.

"I didn't think Stark will have balls to try with Cersei again." Jaime glared at his sister and Eddard Stark, who were whispering in each other's ears. Seeing their faces it was probably something dirty. "I would have to kill him this time. Black eye isn't enough."

Ashara patted his chest, her purple eyes twinkling. "You can always give him a shovel talk. It's better than killing, right?"

"He gave him one once." Tyrion shrugged and sipped his wine. "It didn't work out much, did it?"

"Oh shut up, Tyrion!" Jaime growled and turned his green eyes to his brother. "It wasn't my task to tell them to use condoms."

"Ugh, Jaime!" Ashara made a face while Tyrion snickered.

"What?"

"That was cringy."

"Tyrion laughed!" Jaime defended himself. He crossed his arms. "But really, why Cersei wants to be with him? She told me she hates him!"

Tyrion sighed miserably. His brother was so blind sometimes.

Ashara rolled her eyes at her fiancé. "If you can't see how Cersei looks at him then you're thicker than I thought."

"...That's what she said!" Jaime exclaimed and burst out laughing. The thing was that Jaime Lannister loved 'that's what she said' jokes and couldn't waste such a good opportunity that Ashara gave him.

"Really, Jaime? I-really-just-" The dark haired woman shook her head and looked at him with exhaustion while he was grinning from ear to ear. "I told you no more 'The Office' if you make another pun."

"Hey! But it was funny! Who doesn't love typical Michael Scott jokes?!" Jaime lifted his eyebrows at her.

"It was funny for the first few times, but now-I hear it 24/7." Ashara gritted her teeth as if she was recalling some painful memory. "I still don't know why I'm putting up with you, Jaime."

He gave her a smirk and wrapped his arm around her middle. "Oh I don't know? Maybe because I'm... How your telling me often;' _Oh Jaime! Yes! You're the best! I love when you're doing it-!_ "

"Shut up!" Ashara flushed furiously while Jaime tried to imitate her high-pitched voice. Tyrion tried to stifle his laugh, but she still could see his face red from laughter. She swatted Jaime's hand from her waist and leaned back when he tried to kiss her. "I'm going to find your mom. Maybe she'll tell me if Lannister men are possibly getting wise with age!"

Ashara stormed off, leaving Jaime with a goofy smile on his face. _Hell, she's beautiful when she's angry._

"I want to have kid with her, Tyrion." He told his brother and Tyrion shook his head, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Marry her then."

"But I want it now. She'll say no. Stark didn't need to marry our sister to have a kid with her anyway." Jaime pondered.

Tyrion took a bite of apple pie and drawled. "But he had to wait another five years to have sex with her again."

"Oh." Jaime made a wry face.

"Yeah, brother, oh."


	9. It's gonna go viral

Hiiii, it's been soooooooooo long since the last time I've been here. Well, I have no explanation except that I wasn't too creative as of late and couldn't write something descent and with an interesting plot. And today I had a weird inspiration after watching some funny videos of people after anaesthesia and I was dying of laughter, seriously XD this one-shot is mostly inspired by the famous _'Girl proposes to nurse on anesthesia!'_ by Ava Ingebritson.

As to the asked one-shot of JonxDaenerys, I'm sooo sorry, really, but I won't write it:( I know, I know, I asked myself about the suggestions, but the truth is that I don't like much their pairing and well, I'm not a big fan(and that's lightly said) of Daenerys Targaryen. I'm so sorry again:(

And of course, thank you all for your support. It means a lot to me! Love you!

* * *

"Your hair is soooo pretty." She slurred in her after-operation state.

"Thank you." The blushing doctor was holding her hand while groggy Lyanna looked at him like he was an eighth wonder of the world.

"Yeah, sooo pretty... like mwah!" She made a kissing noise and giggled, totally unaware of her brother's sniggering and the doctor's embarrassment. The side effect of anaesthesia was probably the best thing that could've happened to Lyanna after her arm was operated according to Benjen, he hadn't laughed like this since a long time. Oh, and he was recording the whole thing on his Iphone.

"Bennn-enn-enn!" Lyanna gave him a toothy grin and pointed a finger at herself. "Doctor loves me!" She said in a singing voice and then turned her foggy grey eyes to Doctor Rhaegar. "Do you lovvvve me, doc?"

"Umm-I-You're one of my best patients." Doctor Rhaegar gave her a sheepish smile and the flush on his cheeks deepened even more and Benjen covered his lips not to laugh too loudly, his shoulders shook with effort.

Lyanna stared at him with her mouth wide-open. "For real? Will I get the brave patient sticker?" A chuckle escaped Doctor Rhaegar's lips and he cleared his throat trying to stop.

"Pleeease, please, please!" Lyanna slurred and pouted, obviously devastated that the honorary sticker wouldn't appear on her clothes. She tried to reach for the Doctor's nose, but he caught her hand gently. "I'm gonna kiss you if you give me a badge! K-I-S-S! K-I-S-S!"

"Okay, okay, I'll give you one right after you go to sleep, alright?" Doctor Rhaegar said with a wide smile and patted her hand, glancing at Benjen sideways. "But no kissing, ok?"

"Whaat? Nooo!" Lyanna widened her eyes comically and Benjen zoomed the camera into her terrified face.

 _God, that's too good to be real! Lyanna's gonna die when she'll see it._ Benjen smirked and wished Brandon was in the hospital too. They both would die laughing at Lyanna's antics.

"Noo! I want a kiss. Mwah!" Lyanna made a kissing face at the doctor and he smiled awkwardly, looking into the camera briefly before his purple eyes settled on Benjen, seeking help from his patient's brother.

"No kissing, Lya." Benjen shook his finger. "Remember what dad used to say? Kissing is allowed after the wedding!" Lyanna finally averted her eyes from her beloved doctor and pouted, but as soon as the corners of her mouth turned down, it quickly shot up and she widened her eyes.

"Does that mean we're getting maaRRRied?!" Lyanna giggled and her head fell on the pillow with a thud, gaping at the ceiling for a moment. "I love being married!"

"Are you married?" Doctor Rhaegar furrowed his eyebrows and looked in question at Benjen, who shook his head.

"Yes!" Lyanna gazed at her doctor with a crooked smile, her unruly brown hair escaped the unkempt bun on her head. "I love being married to youuu! The best of the bestest hubbies in the world!"

"Oh, that's great, thank you." Doctor Rhaegar laughed lightly, the red colour on his cheeks faded slightly, thus he was getting used to Lyanna's gibbering.

"Cutee, cute, cute, cute! I love your laugh." Lyanna tried to get up and hug him, but the doctor placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her down.

"Don't get up, you must rest."

"Ok, hubby." She made a serious face for a moment and Benjen caught one of the nurse's eye, the middle-aged woman couldn't stop giggling, covering her face with her hand while standing near the apparatus. His sister was making such a show.

"Hubby, bubby, dubby, tubby! I feel sooo amazing!" She giggled and her eyes spinned under her eyelids. "Everything's swimming! Like in the pool! Like fish! I love fissssssh!" Then, Lyanna opened her eyes and blinked a few times, her grey orbs settled on her 'hubby' again.

"You're gonna eat. Fish. With. Me! Every day! 'Cause I loove you sooo much. Mwah!"

"God, it's gonna go viral." Doctor Rhaegar muttered under his breath while Lyanna tried to catch his nose again.

Benjen could only laugh harder. Oh yes, he's gonna post it on YouTube right after she would fall asleep. He couldn't wait to send the video to his brothers.

Lyanna was going to kill him when she would see it.

But it would be worth it anyway.

* * *

Another message from her friend who'd seen the video on YouTube. Her whole cheeks burned from embarrassment. Her drugged babbling was a thing around the social media now. And all the thanks went to her dear younger brother.

"I'll probably go for 30 years to jail, but I'll kill this little shit." Lyanna muttered under her breath. Benjen Stark would pay. She was making a complete idiot in front of a hot guy and he didn't even try to close her mouth! And he posted it online! He doomed her to spend the rest of her life living in a pit! To never see sunlight and people!

And especially Doctor Rhaegar Targaryen.

She covered her face and heaved a sigh. Lyanna couldn't deny that she was attracted to him. The first time she saw him she was abashed that he would operate her, she couldn't even look him in the eye when he asked her a question! He was that handsome! And then this video happened and... He was probably thinking she was mental or something. Or simply ignored her comments because Lyanna was sure it wasn't the first time some girl after anaesthesia talked like that to him.

When she'd woken up some hours ago in her hospital room, completely oblivious to the lurking danger in the social media, with Benjen snickering above his phone, she couldn't remember a thing she'd said after the surgery. When she asked Benjen what happened, he tried hard not to laugh and said that her things are packed and she should be ready to leave any minute. They only had to wait for Doctor Rhaegar. And then she checked her phone... and million messages were waiting for her to read. She'd never been more embarrassed in her whole life! Benjen was lucky that he escaped her room claiming that he 'needs to buy a bottle of water for her'. Bullshit! He was just afraid that she would kill him right then where he stood.

A light knock pulled her out of her murderous thoughts and Lyanna averted her eyes from her phone to none other than Doctor Rhaegar. She couldn't look him right in the eye and quickly shifted her eyes at the point above his left shoulder. She was sure her face was all red.

"How is my favourite patient?" Doctor Rhaegar asked with a small smile on his face, a tease in his voice was audible.

"A little sore, that's all." Lyanna murmured and tried not to answer him sarcastically. The tease annoyed her a little and she hoped that he wouldn't try to make fun of her. Her pride wouldn't handle it well.

"Great. I'll make a small examine and you can go home." She nodded and he did what he had to do while explaining when she would have to come back and all that. She was silent the whole time, only making small sounds of acknowledgement.

"The last time I've seen you, you were more talkative, Miss Stark." Doctor Rhaegar smirked at her and Lyanna fixed him with a glare. Oh no, he _wouldn't_ dare to mess with her. He was a... a doctor! (A handsome one) And he ought to know his boundaries with his patients! And making fun of someone who was in a drugged state wasn't fun at all(Alright, maybe a little, because despite her great shame, she did laugh at her jabbering and a few comments on YouTube that she was 'cute' and 'adorable' made it tolerable).

Lyanna mustered the last of her courage and decided that two can play at that game. "The last time I've seen you, Doctor, we were married."

The right corner of his mouth twitched up and he sent her a wide smile that made her cheeks hot with blush. Damn, why he must be so handsome? It would've been easier to laugh at this with someone less attractive... (Okay, it would be probably the same).

"Well, actually the first version was that we're getting married and then you said we're already married. A bit confusing if you ask me."

"I felt a little groggy back then, like I was drugged or something." Lyanna replied sarcastically and he laughed lightly, she sighed in irritation because she couldn't cross her arms as one was stiff with sling. When a rude comment was at the tip of her tongue, Benjen came back to the room, a huge smile appeared on his face when he spotted Doctor Rhaegar.

"Are we free to go, Doctor?"

"Yes, of course." He turned to the sulky Lyanna, his dark eyes held some mirth. "Just be careful next time when you're riding a bike, Miss Stark."

"I'll be, don't worry, Doctor." She lifted her chin proudly. Benjen took her bag and looked between the two questioningly, who were too engrossed in a silent stare contest.

When Benjen dragged Lyanna to the door, Doctor Rhaegar called her name. She turned around sceptically.

"I nearly forgot." He raked the pockets of his overall and smiled when he found what he was looking for. "Here, Miss Stark, a badge for a Brave Patient. I hope you'll like it." Doctor Rhaegar winked at her and exited the room with one last look at her. Lyanna blushed furiously and punched snickering Benjen in the arm with her good hand.

"What? I haven't said anything!" He smirked taking the sticker with a pink elephant saying ' _I've been brave today!_ ' and turned it around to peel back the white side and plaster it to Lyanna's blouse, but he stopped suddenly and frowned. His sister looked at him questioningly. A small smirk settled on his face.

"I think you're gonna visit Doctor Targaryen's office a lot earlier, Lya."

"What the hell are you on about, Ben?" Lyanna yanked out the badge from her brother's hand and examined it. She stopped, stunned completely. Her dear doctor decided to write something in the back.

 _-If the patient is brave enough, she can call me to eat fish with her._

 _Hubby_

A light laugh escaped her lips as she scanned his number.

Today wasn't that bad after all. She was a YouTube star and well, she had a number of her hot Doctor Rhaegar Targaryen.


	10. Thank you, Eddard Stark

Long time no see!

Jaime/Ashara

 **Text in bold** -Valyrian language.

* * *

The thing Jaime Lannister hated the most in Myr were merchants.

" **What?** " Jaime widened his eyes. " **No, no, no. I won't pay you that much for stupid paints!** "

" **Then go and fuck yourself!** "

Jaime growled and covered Jon's ears before he started offending the long-haired man.

"What was he saying, dad?" Jon probed, looking back at the stall where the obese man still shouted after them.

"Nothing important. Did you hear anything?"

"Just **motherfuc-** "

"-woah! Don't you say that in front of your mother. Or ever." Jaime swallowed hard thinking of Ashara's outrage that he let himself swear in front of Jon.

They passed colourful stalls in the main city market, the shouting buzzed in their ears in different languages creating a turmoil. The idea of being anonymous in the crowd was something what Jaime valued. He was no Kingslayer or Lord Tywin's son here. Just Jaime, a lowborn sellsword from Westeros with wife and son in tow, living in one of these white brick-built houses he despised(though not really now, and three years ago he would've wished it was different wife and son). But struggling to provide for his family in a foreign land taught Jaime a lot. And he was thankful for all of it, but there was still something unredeemed, what niggled him at night.

When Robert Baratheon at Eddard Stark's suggestion sent him to exile these five years ago, Jaime Lannister thought it must've been a mummer show. Seven hells, his lord father guaranteed he wouldn't be punished for the Mad King's killing, yet fate had other ideas. What an awful punishment it was to be sent to Myr with few coins attached to his hip with notion that he would never see Cersei again?

Jaime was wrong if he thought it was awful, even more so was the punishment Eddard Stark sent on him during the night he boarded the ship. The picture of Stark and Varys working together wasn't bizarre at all when he learnt that they wanted him to find Ashara Dayne and Stark's bastard in Myr and help them, take care of them, protect them… What he was? A damn shining knight from all the tales in Seven Kingdoms? An honourable man? His exile was supposed to be worse than he would ever imagined.

When Jaime was nearing Essos, his mind was plagued with Princess Elia, Aegon and Rhaenys. He'd done nothing to save them, let them be killed by the Mountain, stained the promise he made to Prince Rhaegar all those nights before the Battle of Trident. He couldn't stop agonising over the fact how vile and weak he was. He'd always wanted to play the damn knight but hadn't done anything in this direction.

Then, it struck him. He needed to pay his debt. He would find Ashara and Stark's bastard and help them. When Princess Elia was alive her closest lady-in-waiting was the dornishwoman he was told to find in the foreign land. _It can work_ , he thought, _Princess Elia cared deeply for Ashara Dayne. It's sort of a part of paying my debt._

It all made sense during the time he set his foot in one of Myr's decks. He found Ashara and the bastard. He found his debt to be a thing to hold on before he would lose his mind that the baby in Ashara's arms reminded him of someone-especially the eyes. There was only one person he'd known had possessed the indigo colour of their irises.

Ashara Dayne confirmed his speculations. Prince Rhaegar Targaryen was the father of the child, but mother? _That_ was why Eddard Stark cared about the bastard so much, he even named Jon his. Lyanna Stark was the cause it all happened; the war, the exile, the broken realm, the deaths, the Cersei's crown. It made him sick to this point that he wanted to resign, to board the next ship to other city and flee.

 _But the debt, Jaime. The debt. You have to pay it, you damn coward._ The voice in his head was almost the one of Prince Rhaegar and he eventually stayed beside Ashara and Jon. It was a long time ago since he last thought he regretted it.

The stony bridge led to the street of small houses near the sea, almost every door was wrapped in ivy and the green plant ascended until it reached the roof or blue shutters. It was Jaime's home now- _their_ home. Looking at Jon who ran to their place made Jaime smile every time as well as awfully melancholic. This life, this weird surreal dream, this was how he imagined Cersei with him; in a foreign land, far away from prying eyes, just the two of them living in their own paradise. But Cersei never wanted to leave, she craved something else entirely-power-which was destroying the beautiful self of Queen of Westeros as he heard.

A loud barking of their scrub welcomed them in the house. Jon and Ashara loved this awful white-brown animal. Jon found it during squall and there was no way they could've talked him out of it. That was how the animal stayed. It was faithful and protected Jon at least.

"Beri! It's just me!" Jon giggled and hugged the dog around neck and the animal couldn't stop licking him. Ashara walked down the stairs, carrying a basket of cloth. She smiled at him and Jaime's stomach did a weird flip.

"Did you get it?" She kissed Jon's head and looked at Jaime expectantly.

"Uh, no." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Daddy said some bad words at the seller because he wanted too much for paints!" Jon informed Ashara proudly and grinned at Jaime. She closed her eyes and sighed, covering her face with a palm.

"Again, Jaime? Can't you keep your temper for at least ten minutes?" She raised an eyebrow at him and he kept being silent like a petulant child.

"It's not my fault-"

"Like always."

"No! But this time it wasn't really mine! The man was being rude, is that right, Jon?" Jaime turned to his son for help.

"Yhym! He was!" Jon nodded eagerly, tugging at Ashara's hand. "He was saying very very bad words which daddy forbade me saying. And this lady next stall said that he is-"

"Alright, Jon, I believe you." Ashara sighed and the little boy stopped his chatter.

The only thing Jon was terrible at was lying. After some time, Jaime realised the Stark feature of always telling the truth of his supposed son was not to weed out, even for his Lannister mind.

"Go to your room, son, I need to talk to your father." Ashara gave him an encouraging pat on the back and Jon disappeared upstairs, Beri in tow.

She turned to him and crossed her arms. "What's going on, Jaime?"

"Nothing." He waved her question aside and entered the kitchen.

"Nothing? Really? Your mood swings are driving me insane lately. You've got into more fights in two weeks than since we'd moved to this house three years ago. Magister Krevaad complained you're losing your temper whenever his sons make mistake. It's obvious something isn't right, Jaime."

The silence that followed her words pounded in Jaime's mind. How silence could be so loud? He sat on the stool and put his head in his palms. He was tired of being angered. These all bad emotions boiled inside him. His grave features were cracking, he felt that. His whisper startled her.

"I'm tired, Ashara, tired it's not real. How long can we go like that?" He asked and she stood next to him completely still. "I don't have a wife, I don't have a son… Sometimes I'm forgetting it's fake, a made-up story to survive…Don't you have enough?"

He slumped against the wall and opened his eyes. Ashara kneeled in front of him, depressing feelings filled her violet eyes. His hand sneaked to hers and he held her delicate fingers between his.

"I do… I do have enough sometimes." She whispered and focused on their hands. "I took Jon because I loved Ned. I knew he had to marry Catelyn Tully, but I still-I don't know-I was under delusion that he would go back to me… I know it sounds naively, but I really loved him. And then he brought me Arthur's body and-" Her voice cracked a little, Jaime squeezed her hand, she took a deep breath.

"-without Arthur I thought there was nothing in the world for me anymore… And then-Elia, Aegon, Rhaenys-Seven Hells, my Gods had no mercy... It was devastating. I didn't care anymore… Until I saw Jon and… He looked like Ned, his eyes were still blue-grey and I wondered if our child would've looked like him and something switched inside me, you know? Ned told me it's Rhaegar and Lyanna's son, but later, I still liked to think it's my baby… Jon filled so many voids in my life, he gave me so much and he has no idea..."

Ashara looked at him finally teary-eyed. "I hope you understand. I had nothing back then and having Jon was like a blessing. It was like begging again and I'm glad how it turned out to be."

"We sacrifice our own selfish needs for a bigger cause." Jaime murmured and swallowed the urge to tell her more.

It was a sacrifice of their normals lives that this little boy they called their son could live. Baratheon would never believe that Jon is Ned Stark's bastard if he had seen the boy. He looked just like Rhaegar and Aegon with the same indigo eyes and Valyrian features, but with dark brown hair of his mother. A true Targaryen prince Jon was. The Iron Throne was his to seat on, not Prince Joffrey's. It sometimes scared Jaime how indifferent he was to his sister's cause.

"But one day…" Jaime began with a strain of worry in his voice. "One day we'd have to tell him the truth… I don't know I'll ever be ready. It doesn't seem right anymore."

Ashara got up and sat next to him, leaning into his side, his arms sneaked around her. "I know… I feel just the same… But we're going to make it together. Like always." She whispered.

"Together." Jaime pulled her closer to him until her heat and her smell-cider and orchids-soaked through him. Her words circled in his head.

 _Together. Like always._ But they weren't really together. She was his wife only in the name, but he never kissed nor touched her. A friendship was between them and he hated it.

It was almost impossible for him not to fall for her. Ashara was a giver while Cersei was a taker. He wasn't used to this kind of relationship where he didn't need to hide and sneak and have only few stolen moments with his loved one. Jaime wasn't sure anymore why he even loved Cersei. It was like looking at female version of himself, perhaps she embodied all the traits he lacked. She was greedy and vain and he hated how easily she manipulated him. He indeed was a weak man once.

"Jaime…" Ashara murmured uncertain then breathed slowly. "About that wife you don't have… If there's-uh-you know-another woman and you love her, I don't mind." She kept looking at their hands and tensed up, his body felt that well. "I understand, it's been five years… Just be careful. I don't want Jon to know something isn't right."

"Haven't you listened to me at all, Ashara?" Jaime laughed and raised her chin that she looked into his eyes. Her cheeks were red on her olive skin and her crestfallen expression morphed into confusion. "I said we'll make it _together_. I don't need anyone but you Ashara." Words were spilling from his mouth and he didn't care anymore. "I care for you more than I probably should and I can't pretend there's nothing between us." Ashara's breaths turned into quick ones and she stared at him with wide eyes.

"You make me feel like I'm burning and every time I wanted to say that I love you I ran scared. Me, Jaime Lannister, frightened about his own feelings. Look what you've done to me." He laughed, skimming her jaw with his thumb. "I don't want to pretend anymore, do you?"

"I…" Ashara felt like her voice was stuck in her throat and the more she gazed at Jaime the more it all seemed like one of her dreams. So she did the only thing she could think about.

She kissed him with urge. And no one had ever kissed her back with such longing and fierceness before. She was overwhelmed by the way he kissed her, held her and there was no power in this world to pull them apart. This was what love felt like.

"I don't want to pretend too." She'd be fooling herself if she said otherwise. He placed short urgent kisses on her mouth while she was speaking. "I thought… you don't… wa-nt me… just.. do it for.. Jon… and-shit, Jaime-don't… stop." She swore when he kissed her neck, his fingers swiftly hitched her dark green dress and he skimmed her thigh up, painfully slowly to her heated core. Her palm sneaked under his tunic, feeling his muscles until her fingers went lower to his breeches, and like she said: there was no power in the world to pull them apart… Until their five year old son decided to announce himself loud enough they'd hear him.

"Mama! Papa!"

They sprang apart as they were struck suddenly by a lighting and Jon looked at them in confusion when they started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny? I don't understand, Papa!" Jon tugged at Jaime's elbow and the green-eyed man quickly scooped him up in his arms and the little boy giggled loudly.

"The first one to the apple tree doesn't have to play with Mava tomorrow!"

"Mava? I don't like him!" Jon wrinkled his nose before he ran out of the kitchen to the yard, screaming for his father.

Jaime turned to Ashara swiftly and kissed her deftly. "We're gonna finish it later. Now I have this son of ours to catch."

She laughed when he stormed out after Jon.

The boy with laughing indigo eyes jumping in victory under the tree would always be his son. Whether his name was Jon or Jaehaerys, he'd call Jaime his father.

And Ashara was here with him.

Jaime didn't think he needed more right now.

 _Thank you, Eddard Stark._


End file.
